The Rising Light
by TheFallenBlade
Summary: Years had passed after the Fall of Oryx, the Taken King. Humanity have once more traveled into space, finding a planet call Equis and an land call Equestria. Settling in and becoming allies with the natives until an new threat roses after many years. New heroes will rise up, learning Hardship, Adventure, and friendship against this new threats. (AU, FIVE STORY CROSSOVER MIX)
1. Prologue (updated)

Rise of the Wolf

 **This is a crossover of multi-games and 1 show (which are Skyrim, Destiny, Fallout, titanfall, and MLP)  
**

 **(Why there five crossover...idk but why not) with a few OC of mines with a few references. This chapter is mostly backstory. It probably going to sound confusing as hell and crazy, but you know. Just go to the next chapter if your not really into the whole prologue and history thing.**

 **Update: So the old prologue I had for this was wasn't really the thing i was look forward for... so I made a new one just to make it more sense for you guys... Almost make sense i guess, But I'm keeping the short lore down here... at the bottom of this page.  
**

* * *

Prologue

700 years into the future, after humanity found the traveler, Their technology advanced forward by many years, entering the golden age. As the sol system became more crowded, colonists started to settle out into different systems, which the colonist named the frontier, making colonies and farms and later into cities. But it was soon realized that production of building were slow until a Industries, Hammond Robotics started to produce large exo robots call, titan. Titans were the key components toward building... That was until Hammond Robotics and the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, The IMC, started to take resources from the frontier. Starting the Frontier wars, from the titan wars to the battle of demeter, then to the battle of Typhon. After many years of battling, numerous colonies and outpost of the IMC and the Militia started to disappear or lost communication until a system manage to call an sos to both faction. After a belief meeting with both factions, they both made a truce until they both manage to fight back the unknown threat. Although both of them didn't like the truce, they still stayed while some of them left as remnants. Back at earth, the IMC stationed at the core worlds later joined the Iron Core Corporation. That was until at the traveler drying breath, Ghosts were made to find those who were worthy enough with lights to fight back the darkness.

Months after the taken king downfall, The remaining ICC and the dead orbit fleet decided to travel out of the sol system, hoping to find a new land to settle on, instead... they found a new species- a undiscovered living specie, the Equestrian, ponies who were natives of the land, with their two leader... or princesses: Celestia and Luna. They gathered other group of Equestria; such as allies from griffon stone or the dragon of the Dragon Lands, thanks to their Dragon lord, Ember against a dangerous threat to all living things on their world, The Dremora, or known as the Daedra or Daedric, who were Supernatural entities with powerful magic and deadly armor. They made promising alliances with other factions, promising wealth and wishes, forming the syndicate.

After promising to end the conflict for the equestrian, They both joined together and made a alliance they named named the United Shield. Both alliances shared their technology and resources. The ICC would provide armor and weapons for the ponies, and support for the guardians for resources. The Guardians would protect any town or city for the Equestrian in return for their knowledges and parts of their land for settlements.

In one of their final battle against the Syndicate, was a bloody battle on the field of Frost fire which was once snowy and beautiful, now stained with red. The wreckage of the Guardian's and ICC's vehicles at the field remained corroded with crystal impaled in them; along with few power armors and bodies impaled with Daedric spears and crystals shards. Three soldiers, empowered of light, far more powerful than other light welder; they stood their ground against a powerful lord, name Daganth. After a long harsh battle, they were manage to banish him while sending most of the Daedra back to their dark realm. The remaining Syndicate member and the United Shield made a peace treaty to prevent them from making any more wars with each other, but remain hostile with each other.

One of the three soldiers was a Sentinel of the brotherhood of steel, who was the backbone and tank for the team. The second was a soldier of the Canterlot army, an alicorn who was a Major of the unit and boosted his team morale. The third was a Guardian; He was the commander of the team. he was always the strategist, he could find strategy even if there was only one way. All three were heroically rewarded for their victory, and establish their own Guild; called "The Wolf of Steel"(WOS). Their guild would help anyone in needs, until their leaders vanish eight year later. It was unknown of what happen to them. However the prophecy said that others will rise to take their place. Only the chosen will gain power of the fallen heroes, when others are rising against them.

Over time throughout the years after the disbandment of the WOS, the ICC manufactured some power armor for the earth and unicorn ponies in Equestria, including weapons and equipments. Most of the Guardians in equestria were recalled back to their city, along with most of the Iron Core Corporation forces. A few Guardians and the ICC remaining in Equestria, which had advanced with the help of the united alliance before fully recalling back.

The Daedra who still roam and remain in the overworld, found themselves with the changeling and a few ruthless mercenary as associates, trying to rebuild themselves, and their pride; without the knowledge of the alliance.

Until now

* * *

 **So pretty much here a short lore between these crossover of this story and the past and how these are all connected...  
**

 **Lore**

 **Sooo going back in time to destiny; when humanity found the traveler, the golden age began. Beside staying in the sol system, they decided to travel outside the solar system, colonizing planets and making cities, that were titanfall come in. Colonizing and building became slow, so Hammond, the person in charge of the IMC, invented the titans, to help the rate of building and stuff. But that were resources were demanded and wars broked out, but the traveler didn't wanted to be a part of it so yea. After year of battling, a distress signal came to one of the planet, being attack by a unknown dark force. So the darkness started killing and destroying colony, forcing the IMC and miltia to work together, (and in this timeline Hammond was dead or something, IDK... let just say he not here anymore So formed the Iron Core Corporation or the ICC for short. Moving on farther, the darkness reached the Sol system, Most of the ICC factories were mostly destroyed or lost, along with the Titan mechs, which were almost lost. This is where the Traveler step in, entering the destiny storyline... with the fallout universe. So when the Fallen invaded earth, the government was all like "Srew it, let nuke them all" So they nuked some parts of the world, beside a few places like Russia (Since that were the last city was in the game... or is it?) But I not going to explain the Fallout and Destiny crossover history, for now... Maybe in the future stories. And the rest of the lore is... well, you know already.**


	2. Chapter 1: A new partner

**Also this is before Rise of iron came out and** ** **after the changelings reformed**... just so you know**

* * *

Chapter 1

Inside the barrack in the Canterlot castle. There were rows of bunk beds on each side of the room with each of them with soldiers and guards sleeping peacefully in their bunks.

The loud morning trumpet noise woke most of the guards, disturbing them from their dreams. Some of the ponies woke up with dizziness and others with bloodshot eyes. Some of the guards were yawning or groaning while other tries to doze back to sleep. Some of them looked at the doorway with the an mare instructor was standing at the doorway.

"Rise and shine Recruit! Get up and ready, to the courtyard in five. That also means you, private Cloud!" One of the Guard, Cloud Spark; a unicorn stallion, who was still woozy along bloodshot in his eyes. His coat was white and his mane was a mix of blue and light green. He has blue eyes that had the appearance of clear blue lake. For most, He was one of the quiet guards in the castle to them.

"Another day in the castle" He mutters to himself, as he walked out to the courtyard, with most of the guards in lines, waiting for the morning roll call; announcing the daily bulletin for today.

A few minute passed after the roll call. Cloud went to the mess hall to get some breakfast. Grabbing a simple bowl of oatmeal, glass of water, and an apple. He ate quietly while a group of guards were harassing him, a few table down from him which he ignored. They had been jealous ever since he had gotten a promotions before them. He continues to his post as usual after equipping his enchanted armor,that changing his coat to dark gray, which was common for most unicorn guards who was guarding during the night but not often in daylight.

A few hours passed, A few times he would take shorts to long naps thank to his lack of sleep, but later get caught by patrolling guards. Fortunately not the higher ranks like shining armor or Flash sentry; the new captain of the guard.

"Hey, Cloud… how it going?" Cloud turned his head to the direction to the voice. It was one of his friends in the royal guard.

Solar Crunch, a Pegasus stallion and a friend of Cloud. He had a brown coat and a mix of white and blue mane, although the earth and pegasus guard armor had an enchantment that change the wearer coat to white and the mane to blue. His eyes were a color of green pasture. He had his cuties mark showing; it was a picture of a shield with four sides pattern, each side was pattern in orange and purple with three stars on top. Cloud knew him since the training and became a close friends ever since.

"Hey Solar," he yawned as he turn his head back forward. "The captain wants you in the throne room" Solar said, Cloud turned his head once again to him. "F-for what"

Solar shrugged "I'm not sure but he just told me to tell you" he said while walking past him, continuing his routine patrol.

Cloud later walked to the throne room with the two princesses, the captain, and a Guardian waiting for him. Making it unusual for a guardian to be here, since most of them were needed back at earth. The captain signals Cloud over, although he was nervous, he attempts to stay cool, taking a deep breath before moving forward.

"Private Cloud. Meet Dusk, a titan class guardian." The captain of the guard, Flash Sentry turned to the Guardian. "Guardian, I will send you this guard in this mission as support, Dusk". The guardian looked in disgust, with Cloud doing the same thing but quickly shook his head to maintain his guard code. The guardian was bald having no hairs anywhere on his head. A scar visual on the left side of his eye, showing a plain white eye. He was carrying his helmet under his arm with a weapon attached to his back.

"With all due respect sir" he said clearly "I don't think I need a partner on this mission, I can hold out on my own"

"Guardian, it had been years since any other guardian came here… Private Cloud will accompany you-" Sentry said. "Not like he needs any" Cloud blurted out, Flash glanced at Cloud with a stern look. "Private-"

"Captain Sentry, Private Spark. Please show respectful some to our guest. As for you, Guardian, You will need to give this to the excavation team when they get there" Celestia, using her magic, hovered a cube shape item to the Guardian, who nodded.

"Private Spark. Gather your things. You'll be gone for a few days at the badlands, you will be securing a site for a while, maybe days. And don't discuss this with any pony" Flash saluted Cloud, who returned it, leaving the throne room.

"I felt... a presence in him, an light?" a small static voice said curiously

"I felt it too… keep an eye on him" Celestia spokes after a few second after the voice.

* * *

When Cloud was packing his gears, Solar came by to check out on him.

"Hey Cloud, what are you doing?" He asked Cloud looked at his friend, noticing that he was packing "Look... I have to go to a mission for a few days, some important mission from princess Celestia herself" He told Solar.

The Pegasus was surprised and shocked that Cloud was leaving early. "The festival of the Fallen is coming in three days! Can't it wait?" Solar said sadly with his ear down. Cloud continued to pack his things which were books, maps, and a pocket knife. "Well, it's only for one day, I hope. But I might get back for the festival" Cloud replied with a fake smile, trying to keep his friend's mood positive.

"Yea… Oh that remind me, I was just wondering" Solar cleared his throat "Can you head to this house at Ponyville, if you can make it, I mean" He handed a piece of paper to Cloud before he continue digging into his footlocker, who had a suspicious look on his face

"Whhhyyy…" Cloud asked, Solar popped his head up and nervously answered. "Well, uh… it's a, party! Yea! A party!" he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Cloud looked in suspicion then just shrugged and finishes packing his things, saying goodbyes to Solar before walking to the landing platform, which was built on the side of the castle's large balcony during the war against the darkness. It was primarily used to transport goods between Earth and other lands of Equestria.

There was multi-vehicle from short to long and small to biggest. Some with long detail barrel, other with lifts. Cloud saw Dusk, who he was assigned with on the mission. He was speaking to the deck lieutenant before seeing the unicorn walking toward he and the lieutenant.

Dusk cleared his throat before speaking with the pony "Well... This is it. Are you up for it, this is hostile changeling territory were going in, you can still change your mind you know" He said, Cloud nodded. "Ok fine… we're heading to my ship" he sighed

Dusk began to walk to his ship with Cloud following. The ship had a shape of a triangle for it nose. Two straight engines on the back and short twins cannon: along the wings. Cloud notice the clearly visible white name along the edge of the ship; "SS-Paladin". The ship was met for one pilot mostly but Dusk have completely forgotten about. As soon Dusk vanishes, leaving a blue light before disappearing a few second later. Cloud was later beamed into a blue light, feeling lighter, and his vision all teal for a few second before going back to normal.

He landed onto Dusk lap, pressing button as he try to get up and off the Guardian. "Hey stop it; you're going to- Ow!"

Cloud tried to sit up with the guardian pushing him, struggling to get comfy, but the stallion later ended up facing sideways on Dusk's lap. "You know, next time. Think ahead before doing so" Cloud said in annoyance, looking behind him left to see Dusk face looking at him.

"At least take off your armor, it's getting a little cramp in here" he groaned. Cloud sighing, removing his royal armor, letting it hit the small floor as the coat on him started to change his gray coat to white. Dusk holed down a button on the ceiling in front of the cockpit, placing his boots on the guard's armor.

"This is SS-Paladin at platform three, requesting for lift off, over"

" _Roger that, you are clear for lift off_ "

The platform lights lited green, and the aircraft started to ascent. The engines boomed across the skies. "This might takes a while to get to here to the badland" Dusk said. Cloud closed his eyes and laying his head on the wall of the ship, trying to get rests with the comfort of his armor he is in.

Somewhere in the mountain

Three dark figures wearing cloaks appear around a stone table. Four poles magically lit on fire, reflecting a green color instead of the normal red type of fire. The two figures, both having horns on them, half the size than the taller figure, stood on four legs and the taller figure was on two legs but emit red chroma that is not clearly but visible through the light brown cloak.

"You got the plans crystal" The taller figures ask putting both of his hands on the table. His hands were visible, he was wearing black color gauntlet with red chroma around them.

The second figures, slight thin then the other figures, emit a green aura on her horn that have holes in them and, floated a stroll on the table. " _Of course, and it Chrysalis, you moron_ " she hissed angrily.

"That enough Chrysalis, and for you Voss, I need you here to help with the plans. Chrysalis, I require you and your changelings to get recover an artifact somewhere in the badlands."

" _More of your errand_ " Chrysalis groan, vanishing as a burst of green flames surrounded her, disappearing from the room.

"Are you sure that you can trust her? She failed twice during her time" Voss answer while looking back at the plans. "Don't worry, she can still redeem herself" the figure said, walked out of the room, leaving Voss with the plans.


	3. Chapter 2:The badland

Chapter 2

Dusk moved his legs, waking up Cloud from his sleep. Cloud slightly lifted his tried eyes up, looking to forward to see a computer screen: showing a red sand desert with columns of rocks scatter around the area.

"R wee deer yet" He yawned, rubbing his eyes with his hoof; trying to stay awake.

"Almost, you see those mountain up there, that where we need to go" Dusk replied, the ship was heading to a small platform on the side of the lanky mountain.

"Get ready, we're dropping" He said before vanishing; leaving a blue light behind. Cloud, feeling his body weighting lighter, he was then later beamed into an blue light, feeling lighter, and his vision all teal before landing on the ground, rumbling on the ground before standing up, shaking his up: fully awake...

"First time teleporting… scratch that, your second?" Dusk assumed. Cloud looked at the guardian, standing on an rock, observing the hot desert land of the Badlands: He had his helmet on which resembles a picture of a knight that Cloud had studied in one of the history book the human had. It had those ponytails hairs on top of the helm that were red but his was brown. The front has the rectangles eye that the old knight had before. His chestplate had those drawing of two wolfs in a circle, that were on opposite side.

"N-no, I just-" he stopped for sec. "I'm ok with tele... teleporting... but just not when I tired" Cloud yawned, stretching his body, shaking his head around, trying to get his head straight and awake.

Both of them continue toward into the cave, it was dim in the cave, along with some liquid dripping from the wall and ceiling. The ground was uneven along the path down. They both slowed down when they heard some voices farther down in the cave.

Dusk stopped in his track "Hold up, hostile up ahead" He whispered, pulling out his weapon. The whole body of the gun was round, it show a red circle on both side and a red dot sight on top. The handle was a lever action that may be difficult to use for anyone who are inexperienced. Dusk started to put shells into the weapon slot beneath and next to the lever.

The voices were much clearer as they gotten closer. " _What kinds of artifact are we looking for? It can't be that hard to find"_ The figures was a size of a pony but his coat was dark, his eyes were blue and fang on his mouth. It had wings and with an appearance of an insect. The hooves had holes in them, same as his curved horn.

"Changeling, what are they doing here?" Cloud asked Dusk while moving quietly around them. The two changelings continue talking until sound of fighting could be heard from the Tunnel farther down, which attracted the attention of the two bugs. A few minute had gone by as the noises had died down. The two soldiers continue forward into the cavern. Once they came inside the cavern, they encounter many changeling bodies, dripping with green blue-ish liquids.

The white unicorn looked around, being curious. "What did this" He started to poke a changeling body with his hoof. The area was flooded with smoke and the air was filled with a foul acrid. On the other end of the room was a brightly light brown door, shape of a disc. Around the door were mostly bodies and mechanical parts, which a few parts still functioning and a few with brightly glowing liquids in their chest.

One of the mechanical bot, both of the legs and one of the arms gone, was crawling toward to the door. The eye of the bot was flicking red; shape of a circle. The cavern was quiet beside the sound of the robot attempting to crawl to the round door, until Dusk broke the silence.

"They are call Vex, This one is a goblin" he said staring at Cloud, who was still inspecting the mechanic part. "We don't know their origin, but all I know is that there just- Killing Machines" Dusk crushed the torso of the goblin body as white fluids splashed out, staining his boots.

Cloud looked back in an anxious manner. "Why did you do that? It wasn't even attacking-"

"I know! It just... a long story" He sighed, started to walk toward to the door angrily.

Once the room was clear of smoke, the seal door started to blinks blue lights. Both of the soldiers stood back few steps after it blinked three more times. The door emits a ray of blue light; scanning both of them as the round door started to open, causing the cavern to shake. Inside was a silvery room, completely fresh and clean.

Cloud and Dusk walked inside the room to find a terminal with a box like shape missing in the middle. The rest of the room was highly advanced and detailed. Pillars supporting the walls, stairs steps leading up by three, and a functioning waterfall. Cloud and Dusk were astonished by all of these things in the room. Dusk then notice the terminal with a box shape part missing in the center, then remember the cube that Celestia give him. He took it out, placing it in the terminal; as it started to power up, a round circle emitting a blue light hover above the terminal.

It scanned the whole room, then they were flashed, blinded, being pulled back at the same time. Feeling like if they were being pull though water while floating in the air but with no pressure. They then sawed an bright light as they were looking at an sun. Lost in their thought, an voice spoke.

" _Hear me out warriors of light, there have been a disturbance in this timeline, for a long time. You must find the other two wielders and fulfill your destiny, but there is a new threat rising, eager to control you all, and the light itself"_ The voice was deep and wise, as if it was echoing off of an long corridor. " _Cloud Spark... consider this your first steps to becoming an warrior of the light: an guardian like your friend here, Dusk. Instead of an criminal you were once was, and don't worry, this part is only being heard by you. And if you see Luna again, please tell her this. "The Moon has risen once again_ "

As the brightness faded away, both of the wielders were then awoken back in the room they were in laying on their backs, they then looked up to see changelings surround them with a taller changeling who was holding the box which was now glowing with white lights.

" _Heh-eh, thank for opening the door"_ Dusk and Cloud looked up at the taller figure, her coat was black, hooves and horn with holes, wings and tail light green with the appearance of a bug, she was giggling with excitement as he inspected the small glowing box.

Dusk tried to stand up but was knock back down by Chrysalis's hoof, laughing as she looked down at the guardian. " _Ooh I'm the powerful and great guardian, I don't need anyone"_ Chrysalis laughed evilly as she mocks the Guardian. She then lifted Cloud chin then downed it. " _I sensed lot of loves in you, My hive could really use it"_ She seductive said.

Sounds of lasers and blasts can be heard, changeling forces were retreating to the room. " _Your majesty, our forces are getting destroyed" a changeling_ said while shooting beams of green light at the attackers.

" _Leave them, We got what we needed. Pull back our forces"_ She replied back, preparing to teleport, along with some changelings. Cloud and Dusk tries to stand up, just to see a Vex looking down at them, but these were different, but this time. They were more Advanced and futuristic: their armor was shining white instead of brown, their round red optical photo-receptor, were now an light blue line.

"Why are you helping us" Dusk tries to question them but he wasn't expecting it answers him. " _TO AID YOU... FOLLOW"_ It started to walk out of the room and to the exit, which Cloud and Dusk follow clueless. Other vex started to patrol the area, with a few larger one. The torso was larger and the legs were taller. The vex voice was similar to an exo voice but was more deep and statically.

The Two wielders made it to the platform where they had landed. "Who told you to help us" Cloud ask while Dusk teleported into his ship. The Vex looked at him with it blue optical, not answering him. Cloud was then suddenly teleported into the ship.

The vex made an small static noise before a blue lighting hit the Vex, disappearing for the area.

* * *

 **So I don't know if the Vex could talk or not in destiny. So i wanted a few of them to talk... like the geth from mass effect, since the vex and geth only talk static most of the time, so yea. Why dusk killed the helpless goblin, find out later in the story, a small back story of the guardian here, same with Cloud. (PS: Dusk armor is the year 2 armor for Iron Banner, for anyone who doesn't know what armor he wearing)**


	4. Chapter 3: Light wielder

Chapter 3

The flight to canterlot was quiet beside the sound of the jumpship engine running. The artifact was now in the hooves of the changeling queen, Chrysalis. Cloud, who was pondering against the small window, He turned his head round to see Dusk. His hands tighten on the stick, unable to see the expression behind the helmet. Dusk finally broke the silence, slamming his fist on the dashboard, making a den.

Cloud muttering the quote that the vision shows them, but only low enough that Dusk couldn't hear " _The Moon has risen once again_ "

He was still wondering what it meant until a bright light was flashing on the dashboard.

Dusk pressed and holded the communication button "This is SS-Paladin requesting to land… and tell the highness that it important" He putted his hand over his face, stress out.

"Roger that. You're on platform 5… The highnesses are already on their way to the deck"

Cloud sat up on his seat while Dusk looked up. "D-did they know" knowing that they have failed the mission. Not only that, but they also lost the item that the princess give them "They can't know that, r-right? I mean how the hell they knew if they weren't there" Dusk said, Cloud shrugged at this answer.

Once the ship landed, they teleported out to see the two princesses walking onto the platform with four royal guards, half of them wearing different armor, Yellow and purple armor. The other alicorn was slightly shorter than Celestia; she had a dark blue coat. Her eyes were teal, and have a picture of a moon on her flank.

"Guardian Dusk, Private Cloud. Please tell me why you have left your post and mission" Celestia demanded as she walked to the Guardian with the smaller alicorn following along her side.

The two soldiers didn't dare to speak, knowing that there will be consequences. The two alicorn looked at them with concern faces. "Follow us to the throne rooms. We need to discuss about why you abandoned your mission"

None of them notices the three figures walking toward them, with a griffon in front of them.

They were the ambassadors and general; Dusk heard about, they were different races; human, griffon, and pony.

"Celestia, you mind telling why they left their mission" The griffon demanded. "Gray, that enough… I pretty sure they have a good reason why they came back. Apologize about that, I'm Andrew; the ambassador for the equestrian here. That was Graywing, the second in command for the griffon general" The Human sticked out his hand out which Dusk gladly shaked.

"Gentlemen, would you kindly follow us in the throne room" The white alicorn walked pass the ambassador, whom followed right after.

Throne room

The room was intriguing. The long rose color rug on the floor. Banners that have an image of a sun and the moon, lying against the wall near the high window. In the middle of the far end room, was a throne: it had red cushion, the exterior was yellow. There were at least five steps to the throne. Two Pegasus in golden armor were standing still next to the throne and the entrance. Celestia was on her throne, with Cloud and Dusk.

"You WHAT! What do you mean YOU LOST IT?!" Graywing yelled, so loud that the entire room heard him, making nearby guards flinching. "We needed that data, and now you lost it!" Graywing tried to hit cloud but was stopped by Andrew. "That enough Graywing! You should get out of here before you cause more trouble" Graywing stomped out of the Throne room, with Andrew following "You two should explain this to the royals, I'll go help the human" The light purple unicorn ran after the two ambassador, leaving Dusk and Cloud with the alicorn

"I see that the mission was a failure, care explaining what happened, and why you abandon your post" She continues to stare at them. Dusk stood up, opening his mouth to speak until Cloud said it himself

"We lost it" He said quickly, looking at the alicorn then slightly lowering his head and ear down in shame.

"What do you mean, you lost it" She asked, turned to Dusk that looked away. It then hit her.

" _Doth thee knoweth who is't t wast 'r nay"_ other alicorn shouted, getting impatient. Both soldier didn't' know what she was saying until she stood up and spoke much louder.

" _DOTH THEE KNOWETH WHO IS'T DID ATTACK THEE'R WAST I NOT CLEARETH"_ the soldiers flinched of the volume on her voice. The white alicorn signal her down. "Luna, Perhaps using your normal voice maybe more comfortable" The dark blue alicorn looked in annoyance. "I am but I am used to my royal voice, sister"

The white alicorn nodded then looked at the guardian "Did you at least found anything beneficial or who took the artifact" Dusk stepped forward a few steps "We believe that the… changeling and their queen, took it. But at that time, we were knockout by something, and it wasn't any organic species we know… we…" Dusk stopped his sentence, unable to finish it.

"Permission to speak, your highness" Cloud asked. "Go ahead"

Cloud cleared his voice "Your highness, do you know anything about this? _The Moon has risen again_ " Cloud knew that there was no point of saying. Believing that she wouldn't know anything about but said it anyway... but the blue alicorn expressions was the face of shock, then to anger a few second later.

She immediately latched on to cloud, teleporting to a different room and pinning him to the ground. "Who. Told. You. That" Cloud said nothing, his ear flopping down. Pupils turned to a size of green peas. He stutter to say the quote again, afraid that there will be more consequences.

Back in the throne room: Dusk POV

Celestia, the four guards, and me, stared at the spot where Luna and cloud were. I pointed at the Pegasus guards "You two find them. You two guard the door" I commanded. the guard saluted before running to their assignments. The first two went to find the two missing ponies, and the other two to make sure no one knew what happen; I turned to the white alicorn, with an interrogation look.

"Now your highness, Mind telling me why your sister just attacked that guar- Private Cloud" Celestia hesitated about the question. "I don't know guardian, but I do remember someone telling her the one sentence every time they met. But that was years ago before he vanish" she answer. I thought about it for a while "Wait… you said, someone instead of somepony, isn't that your sort of thing to say pony"

Celestia nodded her head "Yes, but this wasn't a citizen of equestria. They both adore each other, but he was here before and after the war"

When she said before and after the war, I was puzzle, but it could have been anyone immortal. Celestia stood there, staring at me, not moving her eyes.

"Ok look, I going to think about this later, I going to find the private" I said, bowing before moving toward the door until Celestia stopped me.

"Guardian, before you go. After you find Cloud, come to the conference room, We need to talk more about what happen in the badlands" She said, then I started to take my leave.

Cloud POV

I was panicking, sweating like it was the desert, and pin down by one of the powerful ruler in Equestria. Her hooves were on my shoulder, which were crushing me. Her eyes were the sizes of bottle caps but she had the anger in her eyes and was breathing heavily on me. The room was dead silence until she spoke.

"Where… Did You…Heard that… from"

She said in a deep dead tone. I said nothing until she lift up both of hers hooves off my shoulders and then slam it right next to my head, which I flinched. She lit up her horn with a blue aura surrounding it, aiming it toward my face. I started stuttering and panicking at the same time while trying to explain and not to be killed. "It-it-it was the Artifact!-I-I-I… We don't know w-what happen ok! All I-w-we know that we were chosen for-for something-and - and that there-there were oth-others who were chosen"

Right after I explained what happened, I closed my eyes for the worse to happen. I open one my eyes to peek at the lunar princess. She just stared at me for a moment. I couldn't make out her expression, but her anger had died away, but her wicked look was still there until it faded away. She lifted herself off of me and walked to a nightstand, pulling out a drawer. She was holding something in her hooves, a picture of two figures. I couldn't really get a clear look but it look like a picture of two couples. She broke the silence of the room

"We will notify my sister and ask her to call an assembly with the others, you and the guardian must find the other wielder. You may leave" I nodded shaking and quickly walked out of the room, still shaken by the event.

Canterlot castle hallway 3rd pov

Cloud started to walk to the location until a familiar voice call him. "Cloud, over here" He turned his head to see Solar walking to him with Dusk right next behind him. He waved them over. "So what up" Solar said.

"Well Princess Luna want me and Dusk to meet Princess Celestia in room down the hall. Something important I thi- Ow, that bucking hurt" Cloud helded his left shoulder in pain. "Oh man, Cloud are you ok? What happen" Solar tried to help him. "Haah… it was the princess doing. She was mad about something I said… But I'm fine" He explained. After they talked for a while, Solar continue his patrol around the castle while Cloud and Dusk walked to the conference room.

When they enter the room, there was a round table with relaxing chairs. The window were connected to a small platform that had the whole view of the city. The carpet were rosy and soft. There were banner of different alliance on the wall, each one inch away from one another. There was a white figure sitting on the balcony, with a colorful mane flowing continually. Cloud and Dusk walked to the figure, being curious and cautious before an voice stopped them both.

"You may stop now warriors" Celestia started stand up and walked to the table, but it wasn't her voice that was talking, a voice that Dusk know. "You may wonder why you are here… It because there are other light wielder, like you, guardian... But different" Another figure showed up behind the pillar, he had an almost decorative, opaque mask and a long white robe.

Dusk bowed on his knee, respecting the man "You may rise guardian… Celestia informed me of what happen. Is it true, about the Iron wolf's vision, and the Vex encounter" Cloud looked in confusion. "It one of the lost member of the wolfs of steels, Cloud. And this, is the Speaker, An ancient scholar among the guardian and their people" Celestia explained, Cloud nodded.

"Sir, the Vex…they… helped us for unknown reason, we are unsure why: but it looked like they were commanded to help us, or what it seem" He explained.

"I see… Perhaps that some things are what it not as it seem, what else can you tell us" The Speaker said.

Dusk looked at Cloud, saying that it was his turn to explain. the unicorn cleared his throat before speaking. "While we were… well… having an vision. An figure was… well there was an bright round light" he said, making an circle image with his hoof "It almost look like the sun… Something about, a new threat rising and me becoming a warrior of light or a guardian" He explained.

The speaker nodded, waiting until the stallion to finish speaking, then said "I see… I believe that it was the Traveler that gave you the gift. What you had was a unique experience, but it had been centuries since the traveler gave an vision to an, guardian" he said.

"So do you know why I was chosen, Dusk… who is a guardian" Cloud pointed at the guardian "Is something I understand" then he pointed to himself

"But why me. What so special about me" Cloud questioned, the Speaker and Celestia exchanged glances at each other for a bit before looking back to Cloud. "We're not sure, but I sense a dominant power in you for a quite sometime" Princess Celestia said, making Cloud nervous.

The Speaker walked to cloud "It may because of the artifact you may have encounter a long time ago. I need to discuss this at my Observatory and the warlocks about this, back at the tower… Please excuse me" The Speaker then walked out of the room. The princess then spoke to the two wielders.

"You two may take some rest and a few days off; it will take time for you to find the others. And Cloud… I'm promoting you to Captain, there will be a office for you," She said, making Cloud was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I-I… I don't think I deserve this, Being one of the wielder things and getting rank up with all that" He knew that he didn't deserve a promotion, believing that he was just a simple guard and nothing else. Unknown to them, a nearby guard that was walking past, overheard the conversation, eavesdropping though the door,.

"I once believe that Twilight Sparkle had the magic to save my sister and equestria. And now we believe you can save us as well" she said. Cloud nodded until Dusk signaled Cloud to exit the room. Cloud asked Dusk what he will do now during his day offs.

"Well… I got to check on the paladin, making sure she is good to go… what about you" he asked "I got to uhh, get my stuff from the quarter, and move them to my... new quarter, or office. Then head to my … my friend house in ponyville" he sigh, wondering what Solar is really up to.

As Dusk and Cloud parted ways, Dusk headed to his ship. Cloud walked to the barrack, noticing a few soldier saluting as he walked pass them. As he walked in, the room with at least seven angry stallions stared at him, like they were waiting for him. The room was dead quiet for a short moment.

"So… you're now a Captain huh…"

Cloud notice an unicorn emerging from the shadow, walking toward him: angrily and jealous. He was holding a flip knife with his magic. His coat was dark green. He had an orange color eye, his mane was white. His cutie mark was a picture oval line; half of it covers with red and black. "W-what are you-" before he can finish his sentence, the unicorn held the knife against Cloud neck, pushing him to the wall.

"That should have BEEN ME! MY PROMOTION, AND YOU STOLE IT, You stupid blank flank!" Cloud's emotion was climbing up to him: Angry, he teleported behind the stallion and punched him so hard onto the ground, that it made one of the stallion's tooth out and dropping his knife on the floor.

Some of the stallion friends came and helped him up off the ground "Damn… you alright Silver" Silver shoved his friends off of him: furious, he try to punch Cloud, but missed. Cloud then grab him by the hoof and threw him down onto the ground again, He was shocked at how strong he became.

After He counter Silver 's attack, his friends started to pin Cloud down on the floor, continuing to kick and punch him for a few moment. Cloud closed his eyes until he began sounds of footsteps running inside the rooms, grunting and shouting happening as the punches begin to stop. Cloud peeked one of his eyes open, seeing a dozen of human and pony guards rushing in the room, pulling the attacker off Cloud and out of the room. A human officer came up to Cloud, helping him up as a few ponies were escorted out the room in cuffs

"Are you all right Cap? You took a beating" Cloud left eye was swollen, leaving a black mark. His body had a few cut and bruise.

Cloud look up at the officer; He had a cap with the United Shield symbol on it; it was a picture of extended wings with short tail feather on the bottom. In the background was a shield. The officer had a silvery faired hair; He wore a black armor vest with a gray shirt behind it, and a blue naval pants. Both of them could faintly hear Sliver shouting in the hallway with guards preventing him from getting back in the room. "Silver Star, You're under arrest for assault of an high ranking officer"

"Gah, Let me go!" Silver shouted as he was being drag down to the dungeon.

Cloud tried to stand up but fell down. The officer helped him up. "Thank uhh officer…" "Evan Blake, Officer Blake sir" he answered. Cloud made a fake smile but turned into a curious expression "Wait… how did you know I was in trouble... and know that I'm a Captain now" Blake smile "Well… most of the officer know your promotion, and somepony told the rest of the canterlot guards. When we came to your office congratulate you, we couldn't find you in our office, until we heard the sound of fighting in here"

"So what… do I get a gift bag or something?" Cloud said.

* * *

 **AN: So i was planning to have the green unicorn name to Onyx Silver, but i changed it to Silver Star at the last second. There will be only a few POV of some characters later in the story like this one in this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4: Arc and Blaze

Chapter 4

 **Update: Oop, I just went though the story this and i found out that i messed up one of the chapter for another, sorry about that for those who are new to this**

* * *

Dusk POV

The hallway to the landing pad was silence. It was usually busy and shorter; instead it was much longer and quiet, perhaps because I was in deep thought, should I have a teammate. I haven't thought about it for a while... ever since I made that one oath: that I will never have a partner on any of my missions, ever since that incident. The cold air flowed through my face as nightfall approach; I can feel the chill flow on my spine as I walked down the hall as if an haunting spirit was up against my back. I slightly looked down as memories of my past started to come back, until an static buzzing voice called my name.

"Hey... Dusk, are you alright?" My ghost appeared beside me. He was still a taken ever since I got him back from the hive's ship, or the Dreadnaught, whatever the other guardian call it. The other guardians back on earth still think that we should destroy my taken ghost, but he was still my ghost and I had to protect him, as he have to do the same.

"Yea Arc… I'm fine" I said, looking slightly down.

"Dusk" The sudden voice from behind spook me, I turn to see the Lunar royal: Princess Luna.

"Your highness" I placed my hand behind me, with Arc hovering a few inch beside my head.

"How are you feeling" She asked "I'm fine miss… But if you don't mind, I have a question for you. Who was the person you know years ago"

She hesitates at the question, her eyes widen before closing it. Taking in a deep breath "He… He was a special someone to me" she explained "He was also part in the Wolves of steel until…" her face turned into sadness.

"I… I'm sorry for what happened" I apologized, knowing how much she had lost, as I had back then.

"There are rumors that he is still alive but We are not sure he-"

"We can help find him" Arc interrupted her. "Arc, Wha- How are you sure he even alive" I whispered angrily, then I felt a small tap on my shoulder, turning to see Luna behind me.

"It alright Guardian Dusk… We just… hope he is in a happy place right now… please don't discuss this to anyone, nopony can hear from this" We both nodded and started walking again to the armory.

"Arc, what the hell was that" I argue, my ghost looked at me

"Dusk, We are not sure he is dead, I thought we could find him, like old time sake" I sighed in annoyance, remembering how much time we had back then, killing bad guys, facing other guardians in the crucible, and treasures we had founded way back then. I groaned as those were in the past now as we walked down the hallway.

"Say… How come we're at the armory dusk?" My ghost asked as we walking inside, the armory was crowded: there was soldiers, different races but mostly equestrian or humans, tinkering, upgrading, or crafting new weapons.

"I needed ammo and upgrading my old reliable and the AR" Pulling out my shotgun from the last mission.

I remember how I gotten this chaperone from a crucible challenge I won, lifting the shotgun with one hand in the air; It was good picking enemies with headshot with this.

"You know some of the other guardian hated that weapon, like that one hunter, Lily." I chuckle a bit at Arc comment, how she helped me a bit before, most of the time, it was some bad memory back then.

"You remember that one time with that knight sword and the thousands of thralls back at the dreadnought" I said, changing the subject. Arc was chuckling about that one; it was fun while it lasted, until I was transferred to this area. I went to a workbench and started tinkering with my auto rifle; The Haakon's Hatchet.

"Are you still working with the Impact damage?" he asked, I nodded "Yea… But I know that if i do work on it, I need to change the rate of fire, unless it mess up with the weapon function." I explained, Arc asked about the trial challenge, how I didn't do it.

"The Trial from last time was just... terrible" I said.

* * *

Cloud POV

The office- or, my office now, was really peaceful with some few plants in the corners, a desk made of imported walnut wood, and a whole view of the courtyard, a display cabinet with an mannequin stand beside it. The best part of the room was the office chair, which was made of REAL leather. I could sit my flank off this since most of the chair in the royal guards either had wooden or metal surface. There were still plenty of boxes in the room which still need to be unboxed, buutt i guess i do it later.

I was rotating my chair over and over, acting like a little filly until I fell down on dizziness, nearly vomiting. Then I just remember about the, Party... Solar told me about. I wasn't a type of pony to go to party, unless it for a good reason... But I couldn't turn down my friend like that. I walked over to the mannequin, removing my armor and placing it on the stand. As I about to open the door to the hallway until the door knocked a few time. I hesitated before opening it.

It was an unicorn guard with an saddlebag on his side, He was standing in front of the room, holding a few papers

"Ah, captain. uhh I got some paper work for you" He said, lifting some papers from the bag.

"Oh uhh, right. can you put them on my desk, I'm heading out" I said. The guard nodded before walking into the office as I walked out.

The Air was chilly when I teleported in ponyville, I looked around until the crystal castle or, the castle of friendship came into my view: I wasn't really impress since it looked almost like the crystal empire mostly, I mean, it made of crystal, or gems.

I walked to address that Solar gave me, which was strange for him to do since he could just told me where. My hooves were killing me thank to the walking. The town was quiet with only a single house beaming colorful light out of the window and a few lamps posts on the stone path. I found myself bumping into a lamp post next to an house. I quickly shook my head and bump my head again on the door, which made a bumping noise on impact. I quickly stood up, hoping no-pony saw that. The door opens slowly, which was strange because almost all the houses used to be lock most of the time.

"Hello? uhh your door is open" I said… no one answer back.

I peeked my head into the door carefully. The room look empty, like everyone was already asleep or their out of town. I walked into the silence room, cautiously. I wanted to stop, but I just couldn't force myself to stop, then I found myself walking down a hallway, seamlessly walking-

"Arctic!"

Wait what?

I quickly turned to my side just to be tackle onto the floor. It was dark but with only the light from luna moon shining down the window, I could tell it was a mare judging by the shape of the figure. I looked up to the figure hugging me, her hooves around me with her body hugging on me tightly, her coat smelled fragrant. My eyes widen in shock when she spoke, realizing who she was.

"It been too long Night, I missed you" She cooed as she rested her head on my shoulder. Her eyes were purple as she looked at me, then her expression changed into a serious look; pushing me against the wall, angrily.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or at least send some letter to me!" She yelled, coming closer to me.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I said dumbly, making a fake smile to fool her.

"Don't you play dumb Arctic" she hissed.

"Ok, ok Blaze, you got me… at least turn on the light... please" I said. she grunted in annoyance, walking to the light switch. The ceiling light flooded the room, which blinded me a bit with the brightness.

I can now see the mare clearly now, she was a Pegasus as I remembered. Her coat was light blue and a blue mane streaked with black. She already has her cutie mark which was a picture of a lighting bolt with the top on fire.

"Now…" she said calmly "Can you now explain yourself"

"Oh wow, uhh look at the time. So uhh yea, I think I- Yea ok. I not going to- Oomph!"

The last thing I remember was Blaze immediately lunging at me angrily, punching me with one two punches, for a straight minute. I peeked my eyes open, seeing her standing over me, staring at me. She was breathing heavily of exhaustion.

"Now will you cooperate" Blaze said heavily, still angrily; I grunted in defeat. Surely she had a lot of question like, Where have you been all this time.

"Yea... and I-". Before I finished my sentence, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek, leaving a pink mark before it faded away.

"That is for not telling me early ago… *sigh* save it for the morning" I felt a heavy weight on me as she dropped her body on top of mine.

"Still… You are my friend Arctic, But I'm you will find some way to apologize" she cooed as one of my eyes flinched at what she just said.

"I can't believe you have to find out this way… you have to explain how you found me through, someday" I told her.

"Someday, yes… Alright, come on" she said, She then kissed me on the place she slapped me at. The room turned to darkness as she flips the switch with her hoof and walked out of the room. "What? Get up lazy bones… The party is over at the next house" She said kindly before walking toward the door. I sat in the room, lying on the ground, thinking to myself. "This day is either get worse… or better"

* * *

Random location

Chrysalis, now with the artifact and two changeling guards next to her, walked to the table where Voss and the mysterious figure are. She dropped the cube on the table.

"I see that you are back" the figure said hollowly. "Why of Course, if not for the guardian and his little-"

"GUARDIAN" Voss howled. "They must not find out what we are planning, or this whole operation will go to hell" He stood up, lifting his palm out to a side of the room, forcing furniture to the wall, breaking it.

"Voss calm down. Chrysalis what else can you tell us" The figure, now reveal a dark color hoof, pointed at the changeling queen. "Mmm… I don't know- but if you send more prisoners then maybe, or something even more special" she cooed, walking closer to the figure, who backed away a few inches.

"Alright… Voss, send some of your men to Apple Loosa to capture and deliverer villagers to Chrysalis: and be careful with them, I don't want any of them to be harm"

Voss, who was wearing a helmet, stared at the mask figure with a red gaze. "As you wish…Mythic" He then vanishes into the dimness.

"It only manners of time before Daganth return" The knight grinned

* * *

 **What? You didn't think I wasn't going to add our favorite Destiny companion, Nope. But I was having a hard time finding another Name for Dusk's Ghost, since there a Arc and Arctic (who is Cloud, don't worry I explain later in the story later on). But then I just stood with Arc. Also in case you haven't notice, Voss is a dremora Knight, just so you know... for skyrim or in other words elder scrolls  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Apple Loosa

Chapter 5

Cloud or… Arctic, now awoken from the party from last night, dragged himself off the bed and toward a sink, splashing himself with water, waking himself up. Still hungover, he walked out the bathroom and simply felled on the bed, relaxing a bit until he realized something that was off in the room. Who house was he in?

He then notice that something was poking him on the head.

Cloud buried his head into a pillow, until he was being pushed playfully. He can hear giggling, even through his head was buried into the pillow, muffling the noise from the room. finally he looked up to see a familiar mare, smiling down to him: he weakly smiled back at Blaze Blossom.

"Come on now" She said, getting off the bed and fluttering out of the room, with Cloud following soon after, stretching out his body. Cloud walked to the kitchen to see Blaze, making something at the counter.

"What you making" he said, noticing the cup in front of the pegasus.

"Tea…you want some?" She said calmly. Cloud pulled out a chair from the table, taking a seat. "Yea, sure i guess… just a little bit though"

As Blaze walked to a cabinet, Cloud started asking question. "So, how the wonderbolt, wait no… How did you even know or found me"

She looked at him with a smirk face "Well… let just say I have my sources… you know me, always one step ahead of you" She said, circling the cup with her spoon.

"Except that one time, where I... disappear" he chuckle with Blaze following "Eyup…so how did you got promoted to captain and a, well…the patch" She said while sipping some tea.

"You can thank one of the guards for that" He held a hoof on his black eye that stringed a bit "For the promotion… It's a, long story… short or long version for this? "He asked

"Short "She said, slipping her cup of tea.

"Well… I got an assignment with a guardian, went on a mission to defend something. Then we got ambushed by some changeling after we got hit by a beam from an artifact. Next we went back to the castle and I got attack by Princess Luna for-"

Blaze interrupted, as she spit and coughed tea out her mouth. "W…What did she attack you for?"

"She attacks me for saying something…" Cloud face turned from stiff to a grin. "Hey, knock knock"

"Who there?"

"Boo" He said

"Boo who?" she asked "Oh, Don't cry, it was a knock knock joke" He laughed, beside Blaze: who planted her hoof to her face. "Really?" she said with annoyance in her tone.

"Yes. It been a while, haven't blaze bloomy" He teased. Blaze face redden, looking away in embarrassment. "Ok, I got to go to Cloudsdale, not going to be late… Say, you want to go to the festival later this week, we have a lot to catch up to anyway" she winked before leaving. Cloud smirked as he got up from his chair.

* * *

Canterlot castle, three days later

Dusk was walking through the hallway of canterlot, patrolling as he was getting bored, until his ghost broke the silence.

"Hey Dusk…Isn't that your new partner?" Dusk turn around to see Cloud walking toward him. He then notice something different about him.

Cloud was wearing a gray power armor with a laser rifle attached the right side of his armor. "Hey Dusk and, who is… what, is this thing" He asked, curious of what is this round spike ball float next to Dusk.

"My name is Arc, I'm a ghost, a companion"The ghost explained. They both then heard sounds of footsteps running to them, closer and closer. They both saw a human soldier running toward them, tripping down on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked in a concerned tone as Dusk helped him up.

"Yea, I'm alright...Guardian, Captain Spark, they want you in the thr… throne room" The human soldier was huffing: out of breath, and then leading on the wall. Something made both Cloud and Dusk think that it something bad, or that what they think.

They raced to the throne room, where a Human commander and Princess Celestia were. A male human, wearing a blue vest and an alliance badge, saluted the two soldiers.

"Ah, here they are. Gentlemen, we having report of attacks on Apple Loosa, they are capturing the residences; we have already lost five soldiers there by an unknown creature. I believe that you, guardian, know what it is" He explained "We want your boots on the ground and find out where are the captive prisoners are and notify us before doing anything. An ICC dropship and a team will be waiting you on platform 5"

They both saluted, walking out of the throne room. "Hey Dusk, who was that?"

"That was one of the Dead Orbit commander: Back at the tower, they wanted to settle out somewhere outside of our solar system" he explained.

"Dead Orbit?"

"Dead Orbit is the name of the faction back at the tower. We have two other faction: Future war cult and New monarchy" Arc said. The guard nodded, continuing walking to the landing platforms.

* * *

Two hour later. One mile from Apple Loosa.

The Ship barely had any space; on each side were rows of seat and the back had two weapons locker, side of a stands. The Soldiers sitting next to Cloud and Dusk were checking their weapons and gear as they approach the LZ. The soldiers were spec-op troopers: They wore black helmets that only had a blue light coming out of their visor that was a short straight line and wore black armor with a couple bags of mags and a knife on their left shoulder.

The communicator on the ship buzzed " _Reaching LZ at, five minute. Area is hot sir..."_ Dusk standed up from his seat, putting his helmet on and holding on one of the black handle on the ceiling "Set her down pilot, we're going in"

Some of the soldiers started slapping some magazine into their weapons. " _Roger that- aw shit, Hang ON!"_ A light on a corner on the room was blinking red before the ship rocked sideway, Pushing items out of the cabinets, soldiers dropping on the floor and wall.

The red light changed into green before the communicator buzz once again. " _She can take it anymore hit- Jum-_ " The communicator sparked orange light before cutting out. The door on both side of the ship opened, the soldiers jumped down out of the ship. A second before they hitted the ground, their back injected a small blue flame the float them in the air for a second. Cloud power armor barely hurt him when it hit the ground, but made a loud noise when it impacted the ground, shaking the ground along with it.

When they landed on the ground, the whole town was on fire or in ruin. There were bodies on the ground, along with guns, swords, and bloods. Dusk looked up at the sky to see the dropship flying away with a smoke trail following it, flying out of view.

"Guardian, you might want to take a look at this" A soldier who was knelt down near a giant footprint with a few bodies with military grade armor, he wave him over Guardian with Cloud following. The footprint was a size of a car but it had two pointed toe pointing forward.

"Oh no… Be careful, there an Hive Ogre somewhere" Dusk said, scanning the area, along with some soldier.

Cloud looked in confusion, and then thought about it. He only knows the ogres in stories, which he chuckle about, thinking how silly it is; picturing a green creature with a funny face.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as a sound of stomping came closer and closer to them. The sounds of the wooden building cracking get louder, with a roar that shrieks the air.

A giant creature appears; It was a size of a two story building, the hands has three fingers; the head was covered with things that looked like bubble or barnacles, part of it body was showing it rotten flesh and ribs. "OGRE!" Dusk shouted. "Get Down, Now!"

As soon Dusk yell, a purple aura formed on the forehead of the ogre, firing barrage of energy upon the fellow soldiers below.

The leader of the spec-op unit ordered his team to attack the creature: popping half of his body up, wielding a rifle with two other soldiers along his side. Three other soldiers popped behind it as they open fire on the large Hive. The Ogre roared the air, shaking the building nearby. A chunk of a building came falling onto two soldiers, screaming before the debris crushed them both.

"Dremora, 6'o clock!" Five figures came out of an alley; they wore black armor with red chroma coming out of the armor small crack. Cloud saw his opportunity, running out of his cover. "Cloud, what are you doing?" Dusk shouted, trying to pull him back but missed his tail.

Noticing his attempt, He smirked but his expression was hidden behind his helmet "Trust me" He said, aiming his Laser rifle at a knight and pulled the trigger of the gun.

A red laser came out of the barrel and the daedric knight incinerated into dust, making the Guardian speechless. "Damn son, why don't I have one of those" He said to himself.

Cloud aimed at two more and started shooting lasers into them. The lasers cutted clean though the armor of the daedric. Some took cover at started to shoot back with their weapons, shooting and impaling the cover with crystals shards Cloud was near, who took cover when the first two shot hitted.

Dusk whipped out his auto rifle and started shooting the Daedras. A deep dark buff voice came behind them, shouting " _Die"_. It slammed his mace onto Dusk back, who grunted on impact. Dusk flipped over, pulling out his shotgun, shooting the dremora in the head, which turned into dust and ember but his armor: falling on the Guardian body.

The Ogre, who was still getting attack by the three remaining spec-op soldiers, tossed large stones and wagons at the soldiers, who jumped out of harm's way. Dusk looked around for an advantage, then notice the wooden clock tower; bending forward on top of the ogre, He grabbed a grenade from his belt, tossing it near the Tower support beam facing the ogre. The clock tower then fell onto the ogre, making it flinch.

"That creature is vulnerable, Hit it with your MAAWS" The two soldiers took out their rocket out behind their back, blasting the ogre, which burned into ashes and ember.

The remaining daedra retreated as soon they realize that the Ogre had fallen, while two spec-troops and Cloud shoot at them, until they jumped into a dark portal before disappearing.

A few moments later, Cloud and the remaining soldiers were checking and treating wounded soldier and the residence's wounds. The air was fragrance with ashes and gunpowder. Dusk came limping, with his hand on his hip, his armor battle damage. Arc appears again beside dusk "Dusk… are you alright" Arc said, examining the damages on the armor and body.

"Yea… I good" Dusk said while rotating his arm with his hand on his shoulder, his bones making some cracking noises. "Are you sure Dusk"

Dusk looked at Cloud, who had a worry look on him. "Yea… It just…" Dusk looked away and back at Arc and Cloud "Look… It been a really long time since me and Arc been on a mission before… just all because of-" Dusk cutted out, with Arc and Cloud still looking at him.

Arc look at Cloud, noticing that he staring at him with concern. He sighed, making a small beeping noise "Look uh… Cloud, I believe that your name" Cloud nodded his head

"Ok… Cloud… It been tough for him, before we got here in equestria. You know he did save me before" Cloud tilted his head a bit

"What do you mean? He rescued you before" He asked. Arc looked at the sunset with Cloud listening in, with dusk also listening from a short distance "I got kidnap in our first mission, which was embarrassing. He risked so much, just for me… you see, we, the Ghosts. Seek out people who can weld a power we call, the Light: like Dusk and you… well I'm not sure about you but… you get the point… I explain it some other time, if we get time to talk"

As the soldiers were scanning the villager, a soldier came up to Dusk. "Sir, most of the residence were taken, we believe they are heading to the badlands, but we still need more data before we know for sure. We going to dispatch some unit to recon the area" He said, holding a data pad.

Dusk thought about it for a while "Negative. Me and the Captain here will take care of it, you get the villager here to safely"

The Lance Corporal looked up from the datapad "But sir, order are for you to report this back to canterlot"

"At least we're saving your guys time, you're dismiss" Cloud said, the soldier saluted before heading off.

As Dusk walked off to the edge of the town, his ship appears in the skies, making a booming sound as it became visible. Something hitted Cloud mentally when Dusk teleported into his ship, " _Oh no"_.

Dusk appear on his seat, where he remembered and mentally kick himself on the back of his head too. until it was too late.

Cloud teleported into dusk's ship, he landed on dusk lap… again.

"AH! Damn it Cloud, get off- AH stop" After a short rumbling, Cloud was again on the back and more, after kick and being push off of Dusk, who forgotten about the room. And what even more worst, That Cloud was wearing his dumb heavy armor this time.

Dusk's ship lifted off of the ground, two large dropships appear in the skies, landing and bringing passenger onboard before lifting back off. As the SS-paladin flew through the skies, Dusk pressed a button on the ship console, which made a blue hologram on the left screen of the cockpit, it showed maps and data. The computer beeped as it shows a trail from appaloosa to a location near the badland.

"Does this thing ever work before? Why don't you use Arc" Cloud question, which got the attention to Arc "Because cloud- Wait, Hey yea! Why didn't you ask me to do it" Dusk just shrugged as he continues to fly.

Somewhere in the badlands

The Group of Daedra, with the kidnapped villagers, walked to a group of changelings, having a wagon with cages on the back. " _Here your damn prisoner, filthy creature_ " The Dremora tossed a chain yellow mare onto the soft sandy ground near a Royal changeling, who was wearing a dark blue-green armor and helmet.

The changeling hissed at the tall figure as the other changeling was moving the chain prisoners to their wagon, with the sound of sniveling and yelp follow. " _Have you been followed voss? You know the conseque- Wait… these are not enough. You promise us most than this"_

"We were defeated by those lucky alliance" Voss just chuckled, his helmet was much more detail and sharp than the average Daedra " _Oh, and don't worry, we got a surprise for them… with some new friends_ " he said before he disappear when a sudden black smoke surround him, leaving the changeling with an angry look.

Voss then appear at a location around a mountain, where a knight and a pony like figure is, working on an emplacement. "Is it done yet" the bat pony looked at him, flutter his bat like wings and glare at Voss.

"Yea, whatever, as long I get pay" He had a purple armor that was similar to a royal guard. He had an eye patch that covers his left eye and his eye color on his right was dark green. " _You better do as I say, shadow_ " Voss growled at him before disappearing.

The bat pony turned to continue on the turret, mumbling. "This better be worth it Angel"

* * *

 **The weapon the Daedric are using look similar to the necrochasm in Destiny but it just look daedric made instead the hive with a stock at the end of the rifle. Could have used crossbows but nah  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Crashed

Chapter 6

* * *

The Red sandy ground of the badland was dead silence but the sound of the SS-paladin engine roared the skies. Dusk was observing the data on the screen as the ship pass though some rock and pillars pf the desert, yawning for a half hour flight, he thought something funny. He jerked the flight stick forward, causing the ship to go down for a moment. Cloud yelped with Arc yelling. As Dusk pull the ship back to it original place, he began laughing, pointing at their reaction.

"DUSK, that wasn't funny!" Arc shouted.

"Hey Dusk, you really 'Flew' through your feeling" Cloud laughed with Dusk chuckling and Arc sighing.

"Oh come on that have to be funny now" Cloud said, seeing the lack of laughing in the guardian. All the laughter died away as a red light started blinking and beeping. Dusk eyes widen as he heard the sound of the beeping.

"HANG ON" He yelled as the ship went sideways with a missile missing it from above. More missile soon follow after the ship. A rocket hit an engine of the ship.

"Dusk! The engine, we're hit!" The ship started to fall down into the red hot sand, leaving a bank trail behind it, along with a left side of a wing and some parts.

Dusk lifted himself up, grunting in the process. The control panel and computer screen were either crack, sparking electric, or blinking red. Half of the cockpit was filled with gray smoke.

"Is everyone ok" he coughed, he then sawed a small object appear from a small blue light through the smoke "Yea, I fine. What about Cloud?"

Dusk looked down to find Cloud: He was unconscious; his helmet's visor was crack along with his laser rifle blended by the impact from the crash. "AH shit"

Dusk looked up at the ceiling of the cockpit, punching the roof of the cockpit, making a panel flying in the air. He lifted Cloud out of the ship, dragging him with his heavy armor still on.

"Jeez, exactly how fat is he" Dusk grunted. He shielded his eye from the hot yellow sun as he climbed himself out. He looked out into the red sandy field where Parts from the ship lay across the ground. Dusk carried Cloud to a nearby arch which provided some shades as red dusts pass them.

He breathed in the hot air as he crouches down on the ground, observing the land before heading to the ship "Arc… you there?" As soon he said that, his ghost appeared behind him, noticing but not turning to face him.

"Can you get com-link on? We need an Evac"

The ghost made a twisting electric noise "I can't, it strange though… I… It work last time we were here, I don't know why it isn't working"

Dusk jumped into his ship, grabbing a survival kit from the back. "I guess we have to, well... Make camp here until help arrived" he sigh as he placed a beacon down. The sun was setting as he sat down near the fire camp.

* * *

Somewhere near the crash site

The dark figure, with red light armor, walked to a temporary camp, where a group of merc and soldier await him. Most with green armor and some with sandy cloak color. Some were betting and playing cards.

"Hey. Look who came to show." A light brown pegasus pointed, bringing attention to him and the knight, who was walking to the command tent. A Merc Standed up, dropping his cards on the table.

"Hey! I not going to sit here all night and do nothing, you big head wank-" Before he can finish his sentence, A dark fog appear in front in him with void hand emerging and grabbed his neck quickly, lifting him up off the ground as his body came whole.

"Ah, how did you- AH" He choked. "You will do as I say, you get your pay unless-" Voss tighten his grip "You're not going to see daylight again" Most of the soldier were gathering near them. Void then let him go, dropping him on the floor. "You… bastard" the heavily armored soldier can barely talk, thanks to his sore throat as the knight walked into a tent

Inside a large tent, was a long table with a map of the badland and a few small figures. Along with a griffon and a bounty hunter, who stood up in an annoyance manner.

"You better have a good intention why you call us here" The daedric knight walked around the table, picking up a small tank figure. "I need you to take care of someone"

The griffon raised one of his eyebrow up in suspicious. "And what kind of problem is that" He stroked his chin, still keeping his eyes on Void, who tossed the small tank figure to the bounty hunter. "A canterlot guard and a guardian, I don't care how you do it; I want them out of our way. Beside, think about the gears they have, I sure you want it"

The two Soldiers looked at each other before the knight walked out of the tent, knowing the armor and weapon could benefit them.

The night was dark; the only thing showing light on the desert was the moon and the stars, and the small camp fire near Dusk, who was staring at the night skies. The sound of cloud groaning bought back dusk back into reality. "*groan* where… what happened?" Dusk couched next to Cloud, who looked up at him.

"The paladin crashed, and we are nowhere around civilization" He said, pointing into the dark desert.

Cloud touched his head and felted something soft and rough. "What happened to me?" He started to sit up but falling back down in pain. "During the crash, you got some injuries. That is some broken rib and a… bleeding head? I'm no doctor" He shrugged "Fortunately for you, Arc here, can patch you up".

Cloud tried to sit up again, seeing some of his armor on the edge of the makeshift bed "Since we're going to camp here for a while, how did you two meet" Arc and Dusk looked at each other before answering.

"Well… he found me. I know it hard to believe but, I was dead before he found me" He looked at his ghost "They help, heal, and support you. Now, when he revived me, it been a rough ride. He was a normal ghost but was… Taken…" Cloud looked at him with a confused face.

"Taken? W-what like kidnap?" He said, lying on his back with both of his hooves on the back of his head; looking at the couching titan.

"No… He was taken by The Taken. You see, Taken are… living things, taken by force, doing thing against their will. I saved Arc from them but I was too late… He was already taken… fortunately he still gotten his will. It was hard against us and others guardians, they think he was still under influence of the taken. But we made it this far so far" Arc made a happy look. "So what about your story Cloud, how did you ended up in the royal guards, or anything we should know" Arc asked

"Me? No I, well…" Cloud licked his lips before talking again "Well… I joined because… I-it my family tradition, yea… family tradition" He said nervously, rubbing his blue and green mane.

The quiet sound of the night was broken as the sound of a rocket crashing down near the broken ship, exploding. Group of soldiers and a few bounty hunter, came running in, ducking into cover of the ship wreckage.

"Again? Can this get any worse…? Arc, send out a distress signal, and quick!" Dusk quickly rushed out of the makeshift camp, pulling out his assault rifle. There was a barrage of bullets flying over dusk, the sound of soldiers shouting and commanding one another. A soldier manages to get past dusk and behind him, but ended up getting shot by his Chaperone, spattering blood on Dusk chestplate and helmet. Dusk looked over his cover to see more soldiers emerging from the sandy dunes.

"Dusk… Sunbreaker is ready" Dusk looked at his ghost over the sound of bullet raining on them; He nodded and emerged from cover. The griffon Lieutenant of the group lifted his hand up, signaling the soldiers to halt their attack.

Dusk holsters his gun, and then flame of fire started to climb up to him, covering his body. He then jerked his hand side way hard, summoning a burning hammer. He tossed the hammer at a group of Merc near him. It made a burning ring with the sound of screaming and soldiers shouting in pain.

All of the merc stared in horror as they watch their teammate burn in front of their eyes. The Lieutenant eyes widen, stuttering "S-s-SHOOT HIM! What are you waiting for? Shoot Him!"

A few soldier started running for it, not wanting to fight any more, afraid of the terrible fate ahead of them. "TRAITORS" The Lieutenant yelled, noticing that some of his soldiers were running. He started shooting his pistol at Dusk, along with some other soldier shooting. The bullets were burned into dust before it hitted the guardian armor. Dusk summoned more hammer and continue tossing them at the hire mercs.

A voice came over from the griffon radio as he continues to shoot his bullets at the guardian. "This is Eighth Armored, ready for deployment, just point him out and we'll take care of the rest" He grabbed his Radio and shouted the coordinates of the wreckage. "Roger, ETA, ten second" The sound of a cannon shot came from the dune where the griffon lieutenant was. The cannon shell landed inches from dusk, whom flinched on impact.

"That isn't a normal tank" Arc said. Then dusk looked at the tank more closely, He can see that Arc was right. The tank had four legs, walking like a spider. Dusk threw the hammer directly on the tank legs, which kneeled down, due to the heat of the hammer. Dusk quickly tossed more hammer at the other legs and the Merc near the tank. As the spider tank kneeled down again, it slowly aims the cannon at dusk; blasting and knocking the guardian onto the ground.

"DUSK! Get up" Dusk can faintly hear arc shouting. "He over here" Three merc walked up to dusk, pointing their weapons at him before being levitated into the air and toss sideway, grunting on impact. The last thing Dusk saw was Cloud limping to him before a pony-ish figure with bat like wings and ears jumped down in front of him.

"I-It you- what the b-" Cloud voice was cut out before being knock down onto the ground, making him unconscious.

* * *

"We got him sir… orders?" The two soldiers saluted the Lieutenant as he walked over. There were bodies being over with black bags, Sound of repair tools, and chatting of other soldiers and Mercenary. "Send them to The Ethereal Wilds to our research base, I sure some of our scientists would like them and their equipment. And be careful with that bloody guardian" He growled before walked away to the tank. Dusk and Cloud were picked up by two soldiers and thrown into a truck.

The bat pony helded his hoof up to his helmet, whispering "There in route to the ethereal wilds, you should get ready mid-way, over" A small static noise beeped though his comms. "Thank for the head up, I going to set up the traps, Be careful where you go once it start… Let hope it worth the pain, over" He letted his hoof hit the ground before walking off to the convoy.

* * *

 **Alright, Two chapter in one day, OK. Also I finally beated Aksis in the wrath of the machine raid, another reason why I uploaded two chapters today and stuff.**


	8. Chapter 7: Connor

Chapter 7

The lone bat pony was walking among side with the armor vehicle though the green pasture. He looked around the area curiously before feeling something vibrate on his fore-hoof, showing a message " _Hey, I see you on the road, I'm on your left. Get ready_ "

Both dusk and cloud were awoken by the sudden stop of the convoy. Sound of doors opening and slamming as the soldiers ran across the window of Cloud and Dusk view, with a few dropping onto the floor by a red laser beam, explosions happening outsides. The back doors of the trunk out widely, flooding lights inside the vehicle.

"You twos, with me, Now!" It was the same bat pony from before, the one who punched Cloud.

"Moonlight… what the Tartarus!" Cloud eyes was filled with anger as he tried to get loose of his hand cuff. "Arctic, Calm down… I'm here to rescue you, beside I'm getting pay for this"

Moonlight hopped inside the truck and begins unlocking the cuff on Dusk and Cloud.

"Who are yo-" The guardian was interrupted as an explosion rocked the vehicle. The bat pony looked at his holo-data on his hoof, which was beeping blue light.

" _Sorry about that, you better get out of there and get your damn ass over here_ " He hopped out of the trunk and signal the others to follow him. "Do you want to stay here or would you rather live" The two light wielder ran out of the truck just in time as the vehicle exploded, knocking them on the dirt road.

Dusk looked up to see burning cars, bodies of soldiers lying on the grassy ground, that was once green, now soak with blood. Cloud stooled up, followed Moonlight. Dusk was about to follow them until he spotted a small bag with something moving in it, along with his chaperone in one of the hand of a merc. Dusk grabbed his shotgun and the bag, opening it to see his ghost popping out. The ghost looked around quickly and turned to his guardian

"Dusk, what going on?" Arc said, floating on the palm of his guardian as he ran toward Cloud and the mysterious pony.

"Well… I was about to shop for some stuff, until I found a real ghostly bag" He joked "Not funny" The ghost glared at him before Dusk formed a fist and punched a mercenary in front of him,grabbed a similar weapon.

"One of these jerk had my weapons" He shouted before putting his rifle on his back.

As they ran toward the forest, an explosion hitted in front of their path. "Sphinx, 6 o'clock" The group looked behind him to see the same tank from before. "Round two I guess" Dusk was about to pull his rifle out before being stop by The bat pony.

"Now is not the time" Another explosion happen beside them. " _He right Dusk, were not ready for this. Not now at least_ " Dusk sighed and joined the other into the forest.

* * *

After falling into the deep forest, the guardian and the two bat and unicorn pony walked to a small encampment with a few ponies and human wearing camo with their clothes, the tent were only the size of huts. The bat-pony walked in front of the two wielders with a few others at his side.

"Whelp guys, welcome to River point. One of our hiding spots from our enemies… and the… _Laws_ from our sells and over stuffs" Moonlight said. Dusk looked in confusion.

"The laws? Wait, do you mean that you guys are-"

"NO… I mean… no, look… they are not the bad guys" Cloud told Dusk, having a suspicious look.

" _So these are the people who the client want alive_ " The group turned to deep hollow voice; see a heavily armored suit, showing a brotherhood of steel emblem on it chest-plate. The armor is a similar to Cloud armor but a bit more intimidating.

"You're with the-"

" _The Brotherhood of steel, And the one who save you from the New order_ " he interrupted.

"Who are the New Order?" Arc asked; the man looked at the Small spike object. " _What are you_ " He said curiously

"I'm a ghost, a companion of Dusk-"

"Are we really going to talk here or what" Cloud interrupted them before any of them could speak. The BOS soldier injected yellow canister out of his laser rifle before speaking.

" _Well... We need to get to Amber height, that where, WE, have to go. The name is Connor if any of you are wondering. Meet me at the camp entrance when you're done_ " He finally said before walking off while loading another canister into his weapon.

* * *

Dusk went on to browse the vendor for ammo, with moonlight following him, until Cloud, still in his damage power armor, step in front of him. "Mind telling me why you guys are helping us, or most importantly, who employed you"

Moonlight removed his helmet, showing his white mane. "Let, just say… it someone you know" He put his helmet back on as soon the guardian came back, carrying a bag over his shoulder. "The local aren't kind to us here… but, we did brought some supplies" Arc said before disappearing.

"Alright, everyone good?" Everyone turned to see Connor shadowing over them. "Jeez Connor, don't sneak up on us like that"

"So are we good… to go?" Cloud said with everyone replying yes.

"Yea we're good"

"All ready here"

" _Shadow, Look here_ " Moonlight looked at The Brotherhood soldier who have a tape in his hand. His eye widen as he saw it "Connor, Don't!" As soon the armor soldier putted the tape into a recorder, the bat pony yelled in annoyance as music plays.

 _Ooooohhh, well, I'm the type of guy who will never settle down. Where pretty girls are, well you know that I around. I kiss 'em and I love 'em, 'cause to me they're all the same. IL hug 'em and I squeeze 'em, I don't even know their name. They call the wander, yeah, the wanderer. I roam around. Around, around, around._

The group started to move into the forest while the music played, Moonlight grunting in annoyance in the first couple of hours, walking through trees, the pasture, and mountain sides. Making stops along the ways, telling story or questions.

* * *

Dusk POV

We finally made it to the location that everyone was talking about, it was quite good, and there was a fairly good amount of trees for a forest with a large lake next to it. But it was pretty much strange coming here for some reason since there no real secret here, so I thought I just share my opinion "So why are we here… It pretty much nothing here" Moonlight stopped and turned his head to look at me.

"But, there more than meet the eye here… Arc- I mean, err- Connor, how about you show them" I looked at Connor who shrugged. It was pretty much clear that there hiding something. I looked around the unfamiliar place until Cloud called us over to a road, leading up to a cave.

"So… who is going first?" I asked, stepping to the side, making way for the others. Sure I'm a guardian but it doesn't mean that I have to go first. Moonlight smirked while Cloud looked back at me, then to Connor. I sighed in disappointment as I turned to move up the hill. Guessing there will be a trap or a deadly creature like a deathclaw, Connor and my ghost told us about.

Halfway up the road, I can clearly hear something coming beside from the sound of birds and footsteps. "Do you guys, hear that" Everyone stopped as they looked around. The sound was coming louder and louder. I sure it a-

"Rockslide!" I glanced at where the voice was before a huge boulder flew near me as more came down over and landing near us. Cloud and Moonlight were running leaving me and Connor in the central. I felt myself begin shove forward, before rolling out of the way of a rock. After a few moment, the rock slide stopped.

" _Well, that was a good experience, I guess?_ " I can hear Arc talking through my helmet. Beside from being shot, beat up, or getting toss around, I sure this is an ironic way to die, getting Stoned to death. "Are you crazy, that was mad"

I can feel someone's presence, as he walked pass me " _You know what crazy, you_ " I looked up to see Connor walking off to a land surface, thinking that I was talking to myself. I let out a deep breath before standing up and walking toward them.

"Do those rock slides, happen often?" I asked out loud, the bat pony tugged on my banner, which was torn and dirty from the travels and the new order. I knelt down to see what he wanted "No this never almost happen, unless it those tremor we have sometimes"

We walked up to a cave with a long tunnel which was pretty dark beside the light on the other side. Blue flames lighted up as we walked through the cave. I looked closely at the light; it was in small pocket of holes in rows with some vines hanging on the ceiling.

Once we exited the cave, there was a building like temple; it was like a large hallway but without a roof. Moonlight stood in front of us with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to Sanctuary, our little safe haven" He introduced, he then gave me a serious looked "One word about this place, and you're dead" I gulped before joining the others.

"Hey… don't be like that, I sure he just joking… I hope" Arc said in front of me before flying to the group

Cloud was about to open the door but stopped to look at me "Dusk, come here real quick… Let me deal with this, and whatever you do, don't look at anything" Me and my ghost looked at each other before we both ask "At what?"

"Any of it" He said before widely opening the door for us to see. Inside were different types of creature, from pony to human, Smugglers to bounty hunters, Serving food, trading, or just simply chatting. Immediately a voice rings out.

"ARCTIC NIGHT"

Immediately the whole room gone dark: music stopped and everyone stopped talking and stare at the open door, we looked in the slightly in the middle part of the room, there a bat pony is hovering slightly off the ground next to a round table with her fore hooves cross her body with a serious look fixed on Cloud. "Oh boy… Hi Angel" Cloud said nervously, as the bat pony walk toward him.

* * *

Unknown location

" _Mythic, I grow tired of this waiting. Are you sure you doing my plan correctly?_ " Voss said in annoyance, walking back and forth. Mythic glared at the Armor dremora prince.

Mythic was a dark gray unicorn with a black mane with dark green. His right eye was red with a yellow color eye on his left. His cutie mark have a silver shield with a sword in front of it "Relax, are you sure that these plans are correct? These look like-"

"I don't care Mythic! Just do your job" Voss shouted. Mythic sighed.

The dark gray unicorn was about to place something on the table until the door leading inside the room slam open; leaning in a Griffon into the room, and then armor pony, wearing a helmet with green visor and ran in following the intruder.

" _I sorry my lord, I tried to stop him. Forgive me_ " The armor pony bowed in shame.

"It alright soldier" Mythic said

The armor earth pony looked up about to say something before his head was sprat into a red mist, a clear red hole through the helmet by Voss, who had taken Mythic pistol away from him without him noticing.

It was a double-barreled pistol with delicate weight making it a straightforward control. It had an expensive metal grip, with decorational horns and a standard barrel.

" _Shame, a soldier who can't follow one simple order… What you want Graywing_ " Voss hissed, tossing the pistol back to mythic.

The griffon looked down in at the dead soldier, dripping blood from the hole in the helmet. "I have more information you might like, especially these two soldiers. They were at apple Loosa where it was hit" Graywing handed Mythic two data-pads with a face of an Guardian and a white unicorn on both of them. The gray unicorn looked at the data-pads, while handing another to Voss, who looked in anger at the data pad.

" _These are the soldiers whom are ruining my PLAN! YEEARRRGHHH!_ " Voss shouted loudly, cracking the screen before throwing it across the room: smashing it. Mythic looked curiously at the two light welders "So long, no see Dusk" he smiled secretly as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Mythic exited a dungeon like door and into a castle hallway. Similar to the canterlot castle but it was dimmer, and the castle was much wicked looking. The castle doors were made of Dark oak wood, Lights were mostly coming out of large windows but the light inside the castle were pure crystal which were glowing in different color.

He walked to two nearby guards who instantly saluted when they saw their king as he pass. " _It good that they are still alive…"_ Mythic sigh as he looked carefully into the data pad. " _Sadly_ , _I had no choice but to choose the-_ " The gray unicorn was snapped back into reality when a hallway door slammed open

" _MYTHIC!"_ The chilling voice rings out at the unicorn, who flinched at the changeling voice.

" _The prisoners you sended, they aren't enough. And to put matter worse, they had escaped!"_ Chrysalis growled, walked up to the young unicorn. "Looked it not our fault, you should look after your things next time"

" _That doesn't mean that you can go and give up"_ The changeling didn't notice the strange red aura appears glowing on his right eye and on his horn; levitating small objects into the air. " _MY hive will starve. You allies will fall, you're nothing without-"_

" _ENOUGH_ " The red aura soon blasted a huge clunk of the wall from Mythic horn, making a hole into the wall, showing a heavily snowing mountain with some of the castle exterior showing on the sides of the mountains.

The gray unicorn was breathing heavily, angry in his eyes slowly turned calm, changing his red eye back to orange. "I-Impossible" Chrysalis was at a loss of words, who refused to accept the power he held within him.

"You chose this path Chrysalis, this is why you kept on failing!" He shouted "But it not too late, you can still change your path. You can't change what happen back in the past, but you can change the future. Go back to the old hive, help rebuild. it your choice" He said, walking pass Chrysalis, who had a sad expression on her face, but she couldn't forgive that Starlight Glimmer or her changeling, Thorax, after what they had done to her plan. But Mythic was right about one thing, she can still change her path. She soon teleported out of the castle, leaving the scene and area.

* * *

 **The song is The wanderer from Fallout 4, Bethesda. So yea. STAR WAR REFERENCE! well... almost i guess but u know. The New order sort of like the gunner from Fallout but more deadly and organized. Didn't wanted to use the first order name, so i changed the first to New (PS i don't own Star wars) .be sure u read chapter 6.**


	9. Chapter 8: Sancturay (edited)

Chapter 8

 **So I add titles name to the chapters just to organize them better. BTW i recommend putting the mass effect 2 Normandy reborn soundtrack, I sure you guys will figure out what part to play it at. (Updated) I changed a few thing to Cloud Spark history here, Just a few small detail and stuff.**

* * *

12 hour before reaching Sanctuary

The group were camping somewhere near a river, either roasting sausages marshmallows, or salmons they caught from the river. Dusk shifted around, being uncomfortable around Connor and the bat pony, only knowing them only as stranger.

"So… Connor how did you end up in equestria" Connor looked away before looking back at the guardian; a hissing steam sound can be heard from Connor's helmet as he took it off, showing his face.

He had a casual kempt type of black hair and blues eyes.

"To tell you the truth… I'm not really in the brotherhood anymore" Moonlight and Cloud stopped what they were doing and stare at Connor in shock, who looked away in a down face. "What do you mean you're not in the Brotherhood of steel anymore" Moonlight asked

He took a deep breath as he roasted his marshmallow "Well… I was found by a recon group, they told me that they found me in some sort of wreckage. Frozen in time I think… I only left because of something, it was the fallen but… nothing we seen before… It- I don't know, corrupted our tech, killing..." He didn't spoke anything else after that. Everyone must had knew what he had been through. Dusk walked beside him, putting his hand on Connor metal shoulder.

"Connor I know what you been through, I have the same experience with a friend… beside you have us… well, Cloud and Moonlight over there" The two pony looked at them with bitter faces

"Yea… I guess, say have I ever told you guys about this one time with a deathclaw i encounter back then" Cloud and Dusk looked at each other with confused faces "What a deathclaw?" they both said at once.

Connor adjusted his position, moving out his arm out a bit "Deathclaw are Chameleon that was mutated by the government, which they believe that it will help during the war…" Arc hover forward

"But that didn't work, it just made it worse" Connor said, eating his roasted marshmallow "First we're fighting against the darkness, then the Daedric forces at appear in earth. Later we found a new planet in the first time, that when we found the equestrian" Arc said before disappearing.

"Ok, let get some rests now. We still have a lot of ground to cover int the morning" Moonlight said. lifting a bucket with his mouth, moving it toward the fire turning the area into total darkness.

* * *

"ARCTIC NIGHT" a voice ringed out

"Oh boy, Hi Angel" Cloud said nervously, the whole room slowly turned back to normal as the mare bat pony walked to Cloud, Slapping her hoof cross his muzzle. "That was for not visiting us… AND leaving" She howled before pulling him in for a tight hug.

"It good to see you again" She sigh as she took a deep breath in his fur. Dusk walked up to Angel and Cloud, putting both of his hand on both of them.

"Alright, Cloud. You have a lot to explain to me" He scowled. Cloud could see Moonlight and Connor getting ready to pounce onto Dusk, if things get ugly.

"Hey, hey, Dusk. Let me, discuss what going on" Cloud said, Dusk stepped forward over the pony, looking intimidating. "Tell me, everything"

After settling at a table, Cloud looked around nervously, peering up at Dusk after taking a deep breath.

"So let see… I was a Smuggler for a time being, doing some illegal jobs for a few bits." Cloud played around with his hooves while a green Pegasus flew to their table, holding a serving plate to her chest.

"Ah, Cinnamon how is it" Angel said as the green Pegasus took out a small notepad "Well it alright right now. But no-one here likes a guardian here… or a canterlot guard" she scowled as she glare at Cloud and Dusk.

Cloud gave her a curious look at the Pegasus "Do I, know her somewhere" He said, snatching his chin until his eye wide then his expression turned into a nervous smile. "Oh yea… now I know her" The pegasus turned to Cloud with a suspicious grin.

"Look I don't know who you are-"

"Cindy! It me, Arctic. Give me a second" Cloud then stood up out of the table; lilting his horn before a bright flash flashed anyone nearby.

As the brightness died down, There was a unicorn that appeared in Cloud place; he has Green eyes, a navy color coat with blue mane, appeared in front of the green Pegasus, who gasped at the appearance of the unicorn who is now…

"ARCTIC!" Cinnamon gasped, immediately she angrily slapped the stallion cross the muzzle, falling to the ground. "That was for last time jerk!" she scowled as she turned back to Angel, who had a smirk look on her face.

"Sooo, Cinnamon. We would like two bottle of Rainbow Ale and some cold ciders" she ordered, the Pegasus nodded before whistling something in angel ear which she squeals at.

Cloud coughed to get the others attention, Dusk open his mouth to say something but closed it when Arc came up to the stallion view

"Wait, Cloud…are you…" Arc looked up at Cloud with a shocking expression. "No, it can be… y-you're… that wanted pony, aren't you… that one that disappeared years ago"

"Arc, what are you talking about?" The guardian asked

"Dusk. Cloud… is a criminal, wanted by the United Shield" Arc explained.

"D-dusk please, let me explain" Arctic begged, Dusk glared at the blue unicorn that once had white fur.

"*sigh* alright… I'll listen to your story, usually I'll listen to Arc, but… I giving a chance because you're my friend" Dusk said. Cinnamon then came back with a plate of two wine-ish bottles and some cold cider which still had some ice visible on the glass. "Here your drinks" she bowed.

"Thank Cindy" Angel said, giving her a few bits

"Yea, Thank cinnamon" Arctic said.

"Sooo, Cloud or Arctic… err which one we should call you" The unicorn looked up at the little light.

"It Arctic to my friends but it Cloud to you two if you want, but don't. Tell the alliance about this…" Arctic said. "So, it uhh… kind of hard to say it but… I guess I have no choices but to tell you my past, I guess"

"You lie about that too?" Dusk said.

"Yea… So anyway, my dad was a Pegasus royal guard in canterlot. My mom, I guess was a… clothes maker I think? I don't remember but She does make clothes for other ponies. Mostly for the wonderbolt. I think she work for Ms. Rarity, if i remember correctly" Arctic then took a deep sighed as he looked down in depression

"I… never spend much time with them, my parents were too busy in their jobs, maybe sometime but not all the time. Until that one day, when we were all together, Our town was raided and destroyed. Most of the residents got to safely, but I got kidnapped by some raiders and I was sent off somewhere… but I escaped during the ride. That were I found myself at a smuggler camp; where they patched me up, fed me, and raise me like their own, that where I met Angel, Moonlight, and Reksi." He said

Dusk choked on his cider. "R-reksi, d-does he has like, four arms and… alien-ish" Dusk felt a hand on his shoulder; he turned to see a Fallen Captain behind him. It had most of the standard equipment for a captain but with a few upgrades. The fallen's cape color was gray; his shock blade on his belt, and on his back was a shrapnel launcher. "Is that your best description of me?"

"Rex! It been too long" Dusk exclaimed, shaking the fallen hand.

"Likewise Dusk, It been too long since our encounter on the moon" He said, taking a seat at the table. "After our encounter at the moon, I thought we could settle out somewhere else peacefully; with a few other fallen, and servitors. We started to hang out with Arctic's crew before setting up a small outpost here while savaging some scraps and a few weapons from earth and other places for Economy"

"Right, doing black market stuff… So anyway, Cloud how you ended up in the canterlot castle" Dusk asked, taking a sip of the cider.

Arctic looked at the faces of the group, who had curious faces. "I'm curious myself, why DID you join the royal guards after leaving" Moonlight said pointing his bottle at the blue unicorn, who sighed, having a sad expression.

"It… It was after one of our job… Angel, me, and a couple of other guys did this one job that had a very good price for a strange artifact. We couldn't pass an offer like this, so we took it. But something happen, Most of our group started going mad, starting killing…" He choked "Angel and me and a few others were the only ones that escaped, but most of our friends either turned mad or-..." Arctic stopped, burying his head into his hooves with Angel patting his back.

"I think I should continue it… After our escape, we manage to fly back to sanctuary, where we seek aid. Arctic, he… he didn't take it so good; He told me that he decided to retire and move on… But i thought I changed his mind, he just told me to give him a couple of day to relax, After that we, never saw him after that. I may be the one who helped him change his identity by stealing a book for him." She said "How I should I suppose that was a spell book?"

"Then what happen next" Connor asked. There was a moment of silence before Arctic spoke again.

He took a deep breath before speaking "A-After I changed my identity. I… decided to join the royal guards as my new identity; Cloud Spark. It was a risky move but… there were no where else to go to, The elite guards were close on my tail, and I didn't want them to find Sanctuary, beside I alway wanted to be an royal guard when I was young. I saw my dad but he didn't look so good… but he holding up so far, I guess"

"Well, me and Moonlight treat him good like if he was our brother" Angel said.

Arctic took a sipped of his cider until he immediately spitted it out. Tasting a bitter and warm taste "*cough* Oi, what did you put in here"

Angel giggles with a hoof in front of her mouth before blurting out laughing, kicking her hooves up in the air while cinnamon grinned at Arctic before walking into a room.

"S-she putted-" she dissolved into laughter before she could even finish her sentence. The others realized what happen, following with arctic expression; his face falling into grimace, looking down slowly at the cold bottle cider. Faintly hearing him "Oh dear celestia"

The blue unicorn quickly gallops down into a large hallway and turning a left.

An evil laugher can be heard from the room where cinnamon walked into.

"Does he… know where he going?" Arc asked the bat pony, who was still grinning. "Yea he does, he did live here before remember"

* * *

Later Arctic came back, seeing that that the table was now with half-food eaten and that Cinnamon took his seat. "Why are you here" He asked "Uhh because I work here dumbass. What about you" She scowled

"Oh, I'm here because I saw an advertisement saying there some free hayburger around here" he said sarcastically, the Pegasus raised a brow at him as he took another seat. "Really, you can't say"

"Oh that remind me, Arctic you should follow me" Angel said, fluttering her wings, tugging the stallion to get off.

"Wait-hey, why" He asked, angel looked at him "You know, your favorite thing to do during your smuggling days" Arctic looked at her like he doesn't know. She continue to pull him until he started following her, along with Dusk, Arc, and the three others before walking to an Observatory room with computers and consoles. The room windows were viewing a large dark circular room.

The consoles were occupied by ponies and human, along with some robots in the room. "Where did you get these frames… they look identical to ours at the tower" Arc said, scanning the robots in the room. Angel ignored him as she move arctic to the large window.

"So you don't remember… do you Arthur" She said. Arctic shooked his head. "Well, you told me to take care of it. It saved our flanks back then, I thought you would needed it if you ever came back…. So here it is"

The lights in the dark room started lighting up in a pattern; displaying a freighter with a circular base, with two rounds engine. The cockpit was visible on the front middle side showing. The ship has two turrets on the top, bottom, and the one on the side of the cargo box of the ship, having four barrels on each turret for extra damage.

Arctic was speechless as he looked at the XS Freighter "I-I…I can't believe it, y-you kept it" Tears can be seen in his eyes as he saw the ship. Angel stood where she stand.

"I kept the Spitfire just in case you needed it" she said, smiling at the magnificent ship with the others jaws dropped.

* * *

The group then walked into the landing platform the spaceship was on. There were a few robots loading crates into the cargo bay of the ship. Inside the freighter was a round corridor, leading to some rooms and engineering

"A med-bay, living quarters and a captain quarter- wait… who was the captain of this ship" Dusk asked, the room was silence in the main hold but Angel and Moonlight slowly looked at the unicorn, removing a cowboy hat from a hanger with his magic.

The guardian looked at Arctic who shrugged in response. "I was the best flyer around here, so they promoted me to captain… man, all that good memories"

He started walking to a picture frames on a wall, as he got closer, so did the guardian and his ghost. The picture had a blue unicorn, two gray bat-ponies two humans, and a griffin. Arctic took a deep breath before sighing as he put his hoof on the frame. Arc flew to his side.

"Were they… your crews… or friends" he asked, scanning the picture. Arctic replied by saying both. Sighing, missing them.

The ship started to shake for a moment, engine starting, motors running, and lights were coming on. Moonlight walked back into the room. "Say, I need you to do some few errands for us… You remember how to get to Arcton" Moonlight asked with Arctic nodding his head.

"Good, here a list of think you need-" "Wait, why we are going to Arcton? We're too far from the capital- from equestria, it basically nears the borders" Dusk said as Arctic walked to the cockpit

"Well… let say we're running low and the supplies won't get here in time. So i was thinking, if you can do this one favor for us" Moonlight said, walking out of the ship as Connor walked onto the ship, making metal stomping noise with his power armor.

Arctic looked around the cockpit; there were different buttons and levers. There were buttons on the walls and ceiling mostly near the front side of the ship, lighted up with different colors like red, white, or orange. It had five seats for a pilot and a co-pilot. Between the two front chairs, was a small galaxy map on a small box table high enough to the height of an arm chair; with an office chair facing it for navigation. On the right and left side of the room was a chair with a few consoles and terminals. The windows were rectangular with pillars, making the windows into square shape.

Dusk and Connor walked into the cockpit to see the unicorn in the chair, pressing buttons with his hooves and pulling levers with magic as the ship started so move upward into the air. The ceiling above of the hanger started opening, the clear blue sky was showing, along with the sun. The freighter started to move upward move until it reached the skies, as it turned and stopped, It made a loud thrusters noise before blasting into the distance of the land.

* * *

The main hold was almost like a living room; there was a round couch with a metal round table in the middle. In the middle of the room was a round projector, showing a map of the planet and places. Dusk was in the room with Arctic, playing poker on the metal table. Arctic was out of his power armor frame, wearing a brown duster, with his cowboy hat on his head.

"H-How, how you beat me" Dusk shouted, slamming his hands onto the table and standing up.

"Well, this happen with a lot of smuggler luck" He said, having a smirk face while grabbing all the loots on the table.

Arc looked curiously at Arctic, having an uneven barge on his jacket sleeves. "Uh, Cloud? What that" He said. Arctic looked at his right hoof and quickly hid it. Dusk pointed at his hooves.

"What is that" He said, walking toward the unicorn. As Arctic had his mouth open to say something and pulling his hooves up partly in the air until a piece of card fell to the floor, revealing his trick up his sleeves.

"YOU CHEATED, you bloody horse! God damn it" He yelled, Arctic was backed up to the corner, showing a nervous smile and his shoulder up to his neck. "H-hey, just c-calm down ok Dusk"

"It-it just a game" A crate crashed near the unicorn as he panic. "OK, OK, you have the loots" Laughing like a manic, backing away as the guardian took his items off the table before hearing Connor shouting, then a loud crashing noise.

Inside the cargo bay, were different types of boxes and cages. There is a terminal on the wall that controls the cargo bay door to the outside. Connor was out of his power armor which was in one side of the room, he have a gray suit on him. His was leaning on a crate, napping before he started struggling.

* * *

 _"Connor! quick get over here!" a soldier shouted_

 _Connor quickly looked over to his side to see one of the scribe being thrown down by a captain along with more fallen coming. He quickly grabbed his sidearm, popping a few rounds on the incoming Fallen._

 _"CONNOR!"_

 _He could see the vertibird lifting off the ground slightly, ready to escape. He ran fast as his leg could take him but with his power armor on and a low fusion core, he could barely sprint his way to the VTOL. He couldn't believe his eyes as he spotted a huge robot:; size of a two story building. It had four limbs and a round red eye. it was holding a large weapon with burning metals coming out of the weapon barrel. Connor eyes widen as the mech blasted the vertibird up. killing everyone in it._

 _"No… NO!"_

* * *

"NOOO" He immediately awoke up, punching a crate, making a huge dent on it. Dusk and Arctic run inside the room to see Connor, anger in his eyes before he realized what was happening. "Connor? are you alright"

"Y-yea… it just a nightmare" he reply. "It look more like a bad memory than a nightmare" Arctic said.

"Just… leave me alone for a few minute" They both nodded before leaving Connor alone. Connor came out of the cargo bay a few moment later, walking into the main hold where Dusk and Arctic were waiting at a table, trying to look busy.

"Say Connor… you still haven't told us who are the, New Orders are" The ghost said. The human looked at them before sighing as he took a seat. "The New Orders are a brunch of merc and former soldiers. They think that the world is corrupted and wanted to make a better world; eh better world my ass. Now all they do is detain anyone who doesn't obey them. So let say, it just like an empire… I still don't know how they gotten all those techs" He explained, grabbing a bag of chip of out a container.

"Until the United Shield stopped them" Dusk finished

"No, they only took out a dent out of it, I seen how they capable of; they made contact and allies with the gunners and a few other faction; they are a force to be reckon with" he said.

* * *

As the town came to view, the Spitfire started to descend into a small forest nearby with a lake on one side of the town.

"Strange… there used to be lots of trees here, and fewer buildings" There was a fair amount of houses in the town with a market district in the middle; the streets were large that it could fit two tanks side by side. The walls were made of stone; making it less durable against large armies. The resident looked up to the sound of thrusters to see a large round ship flying over their heads and into the forest. The ship landed onto the forest grounds, as the ship landed near to the forest entrance while few town people came over.

A human with blond hair came forth, holding a weapon in his hand. As Arctic came down the ramp, the human eyes widen in relieve.

"Arc, Connor, It been too long. I haven't seen you guys in forever" the man said with open arms. Connor shaked the man hand.

"Yea, good to see you too Aiden… I'm here to get supply for Angel and the other at the temple" He said, giving Aiden the list of items. "Sure, no problem, say… you want a tour around the place" He offered, which they nodded in a yes.

As the group walked through town and to the center; there was a fountain in the middle.

As Aiden stopped, the rest stood behind him. "I'm-I'm sorry Arctic… I had no choices" He said morosely. Several arms soldiers ran out of near nearby building, pointing their guns at the group.

Arctic glanced at Aiden in shock, with Connor looked at Aiden in anger. "Y-You… Why!" he yelled, lifting his rifle at the blonde man, until two robot stood in front of him. "Wait what- A Specter!" He looked at the green and tan robot, holding an 8y-7 assault rifle. Dusk, Connor, and Arctic were surrounded.

"Dusk look, there with the new order" Dusk looked to his ghost what was staring at the patch and the soldier shoulder pad. It had a picture of two wings pointing upward and out. "Dusk, you defender power is ready" He whispered

Aiden stepped forward and open his mouth to speak until he was stopped by a soldier, "You know Aiden… You did a very good work here, as for you three, I been waiting for this… Dusk"

The soldier started to take off his helmet, revealing his face to dusk. "Remember me, guardian" the man had a burned scar mark on his right face; He had brown hair. He was wearing camo-clothes with a brown cloak

"Rust" Dusk gasped, tightening his grip on his weapon.

"Remember me now, after you tossed off the wall of the Cosmodrome" He shouted, spreading his arms out. "After I fell down, ones of those alien helped me… And here I am" He pulled back his right sleeve up, revealing a robotic arm with black color diamond shape and red wires connected.

He then shaped his face into an evil grin. "Kill them" He ordered, pointing his corrupted hand at the group. The New Order soldier started aiming their weapons at dusk, Arctic, and Connor.

Firing their weapons and explosives; making a large smoke around the area.

As the smoke started to settle, some of the soldiers started to lower their weapon as they saw a purple shield up surrounding the three figures inside; who were clearly visible through the purple barrier.

Dusk holding his arm outward; Arctic holding a pistol, and Connor holding his laser rifle in his hand. all standing heroically. Dusk then grabbed his assault rifle from his back, slapping a new magazine into the chamber of his weapon. "Arc, try to call for reinforcement, we'll hold them off" His ghost nodded as he disappeared.

Loud stomps could be heard from the far city, as the vehicle came into view, Arctic and Dusk knew what it was. It long cannon barrel, the four legs, and a body of a tank; it was the Sphinx Tank.

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUNNNN**


	10. Chapter 9: Arcton

Chapter 9

* * *

The surrounding army around the light wielder stared at them with their weapons. The new orders soldiers began to aim their weapons at the group as Dusk's shield started to fade out.

"Guys, what the plan" Arctic said, noticing the shield fading. The guardian quickly looked around for an angle.

"There, through the INN" He said, looking at the open building while still aiming his weapon.

Once the shield disappeared, Connor and the two light wielders quickly dashed to the open door while bullets fly through the air; Running through the building with a few townsfolks hiding nearby in building and covers. They ran out of the INN door exit, into the alley; Connor quickly closed the door, pulling a nearby dumpster to block the exit, taking a breather before running.

"Dusk, what- how did you know him" Connor said before exchanging looks with Arctic.

"It just what he said, we fought each other in the Cosmodrome and he lost" He said, reloading his rifle. "I don't know what he was doing there but I think he was with a group call the gunner or something"

Connor glanced at Dusk when he said the word gunner "Gunner? No wonder he sound similar" he said in shock.

"Yea, he was a real pain back then" Dusk said, remembering what happen back then.

The sound of soldier footsteps alerted them. They quickly ran through the alley until they reached an empty street.

"Contact! Alley way" Connor shouted as three New order troopers appeared in the alley, firing their weapons at Connor's power armor suit, damaging his armor. Arctic quickly took the soldiers down using his magnum, making a clean shot through them. Spinning his pistol before blowing the smoke off the barrel.

"Show off" Connor grunted. Two more Troopers came into the alley, taking cover behind trashcans and near some doorway. Dusk looked out of the alleyway to the street. Two vehicles came screeching around the corner on the street, pouring out five troopers with a few armor riot shields protecting them, coming closer to the group location.

"Dusk, Arctic! Move through the rooftop, I'll hold them off!" Connor yelled as the troopers came closer. "GO" he yell, returning fire at the riot troopers.

The two light wielders quick climbed the ladder to the roof, jump from rooftop to rooftop. Arctic looked up to see a gunship moving side way; facing toward them.

"Dusk get down! Now" He shouted before tackling him off the roof and onto the concrete ground, just in time as the gunship started to shoot the rooftop, destroying it. The unicorn grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Cloud that was stupid" He said, picking Arctic off the ground. "Hay, it was either that or getting fill with lead" He said painfully as he got to his hooves.

The harsh voice stopped him in their track. "HALT, surrender now or we will open fire" after realizing that they were surrounded, they knew there was no choice. Dusk and Arctic dropped their weapon and raised their hands up slowly and carefully before other soldiers started taking Dusk and Arctic's weapons away from them and cuffing them.

* * *

Citizens hiding inside houses moved their head out a bit to see a bunch of soldiers and vehicles moving into the town; from foot soldiers to APC tanks. Skies fill with planes and airships. Dusk and Arctic were moving through town to see Connor on the ground; his power armor was heavily damage as a merc tossed the power armor F.C. in the air.

A dropship came down onto the town center, two guards wearing black armor with a red led emitting from small part of the armor and helmet. A griffin walked onto the ground with the two royal guards.

"Well, well… we meet again. Guardian" The Griffon said before walking over to the Aiden. "Good work on getting these men… Sergeant, set up a perimeter around the place, we're setting an outpost here-"

"Hey wait, Berk! There wasn't anything about setting a base here, in MY town!" he argued, walking behind the griffon.

The griffon voice tone dropped "I have altered the deal, pray I don't alter it any further" he said deeply, walking off, leaving the human angry.

Before Dusk, Arctic, and Connor stepped into the ship they notice a few soldier started aiming into the sky near the lake before they looked up to see a couple of ships in the air, roaring down to the town with two frigates hovering over in the skies.

"It's the guardians" Dusk said, setting his and the others hope up.

* * *

Inside one of the fighter cockpit was an Exo; pressing buttons and switches, pushing a lever forward "Go straight at them, don't let these Thugs scare you"

"Roger"

"We're with you spark"

A few guardian Jumpship and alliance fighters started charging in, Starting a big dogfight, destroying the New orders ships as they blew up and crashing down in nearby lakes and ruins. Shooting out lasers, bullets and rockets; incinerating nearby troops and exploding vehicles in town as civilian evacuate, destroying covers and constructions. Dusk and Arctic quickly broke their cuff and grabbed their weapons as soon they could find it.

More and more of the new orders ship came down, burning as it crash down to building and streets. Connor; now out of his power armor, started taking a weapon from a corpse, using the remaining ammo on a few soldiers.

Dusk was running run the street before a ship crashed in his path, blocking the road. "DUSK!" The guardian turned to see the fallen human, taking out a sword from his back. It had a small fuel tank on the hilt, making flames on the blade.

"IT, just you, and me" he challenged, jerking his Shishkebab to the left.

Dusk then stood bravely, taking out a hilt out of his belt and attaching an item on the weapon guard. The blade then magically appeared, having flames on the blade.

"After that fall, you just JOINED the new order? For what, money, or just for your entertainment" Dusk shouted, circling rust as he did the same.

"No... For a chance of vengeance" He scowled, grinning as he charged headfirst into Dusk until he blocked his attack with an uppercut. "Not today, gunner scum"

* * *

Arctic and Connor was at the town gate, near the forest where Arctic's ship was, blasting merc as they ran into the ship, lifting the ramp up.

"Connor, I need you on the lower guns… let hope she still battle-worthy" Arctic said as he power up the ship main guns and battery.

Connor climbed down the ladder to the lower parts of the gun. As he gotten on, he struggles to put the headset on while the seat moves side to side.

"I can do this" he mutters repeatly. He grabbed the twin firing grip, moving it horizontally.

"Get ready, here they are" As the Spitfire came over to the dogfight between the guardians and new order. Connor helded down the trigger of the joystick; shooting down any ships that belong to the new order.

"Spark, unidentified freighter inbound"

The exo looked blankly before pressing his comm-link "Try to raise comm-links"

"This is the 6-2 Spitfire; we're friends of dusk. We here to help" Spark eyes widen at his old friend name, dusk; normally he doesn't listen to strangers unless they or he know them, but this was an exception. "Aircraft 62, Dagger; you are clear to engage. Help us out best you can" He said, barrel rolling his ship, dodging an incoming missile.

Rust was wielding his weapon with one hand, dusk with both hands. The fallen human charged at dusk with his sword high, missing, he hitting the ground before dusk kicked him over to his back.

"You don't have to do this" Dusk said, as his crystal to purple; changing his blade into a different shape with a purple aura around it.

A gunship hover over rust, dropping heavy trooper on the ground, surrounding the guardian; the troopers were wearing X-1 power armors. As the ship flew away, it instantly blew up as burning fragments fly across town, crashing into buildings and few vehicles.

"Your right, I don't… but they can. Kill him" Rust ordered. As soon the heavies were getting closer, a purple aura surrounded dusk, spiraling his swords around, slicing the harden battle armor of the trooper; glowing violet and fading out of existence.

Rust looked in horror as the soldier disappears. He ran away in panic and anger as explosion and gunshot can be heard. Dusk could hear the sound of the gunship engine flying out of the town until it couldn't be heard.

* * *

As soon the battle died down, a few goblin dropships started landing in and near the town, a few medical frames and troopers came out of the ships; treating the wounded and citizens.

The spitfire landed in a cramp market place, a guardian ships appeared; hovering in place, teleporting a Hunter guardian out before flying off into the skies, walking toward the titan. "Dusk!" The mechanical voice called out.

"Spark! What you're doing here" Dusk exclaimed, walked toward the Exo, pulling out a hand which he took.

"We heard your distress call while traveling to canterlot" He explained.

"Mind if we come…" Dusk asked before looking back to see Aiden in cuffs; sitting. "On second thought, stand by… we need to talk to someone" Spark nodded as he teleported back into his ship.

The human looked at his town people as the alliance troop's aid them. He looked down at his hands in cuffs before a haunting voice call him. " _Aiden_ " His eyes widen as he looked up at the three figures in front of him.

"Guys, please you have to let me go… I had no choices" He begged.

"We could, but helping the new order, you crossed the line" Connor said, with a bit of venom in his voice. "They threaten us, if we didn't cooperate"

"You could have fought back, or ask for help from the alliance" Arctic said, un-cuffing him before Connor slapped his hoof away. "He turned on us arc, and you want to help him?"

"That doesn't mean he can't have a second chance" he said, unlocking the hand cuff; dropping onto the ground. Aiden looked at Arctic with a relief "Thank you, I won't forget this"

"What is wrong with you Arc" Connor scowled.

"People need a second chance… even if they are on the wrong side" Arctic said

Arctic, Connor, and dusk walked back into Arctic's ship, leaving Aiden in his place. As the ship started flying out of the town, most of the buildings were in ruin, Citizens wounded and being treated.

* * *

During the flight to canterlot, the three soldiers were in the cockpit, following the Alliance convoy. There were different ships for guardians ,multi-fighters ships and a frigate.

The frigate was a middle size ship, big as the capital, canterlot. It was arm with four Point-Defense Gun on each sides of the ship, with three more on the button sides. The back top was a bridge with a radio dish on the top; there are three missile pods on the middle of the ship to shoot in any direction.

"Hey Dusk, when did you met that exo bot, or what his name?" Dusk looked at the unicorn pilot with a smile on his face. "He was my fireteam leader. Well used to"

Cloud face turned to curious. "What do you mean by Used to" He was now in his old looks: white coat with his blue and green mane.

"Well it was after I got transfer to here… I was still new back at the tower back then" He said, placing his feets on the dashboard.

The buzzing of the comm-link focused the team attention. "Aircraft 6-2 Raven Dagger, we're approaching Canterlot in T-minus 5 minute" Dusk placed his feet back down, pressing the commutation panel. "Affirmative, preparing landing gears"

"Why us… most importantly, why me" Dusk and Arc looked at Cloud with a confusing face, "What do you mean, Cloud" Arc said, flying to him.

"I mean, I'm a bucking smuggler, a criminal, and now a-a… guardian; for what, this" He shouted.

Before Arc or Dusk could say anything, a button on the console blinked, "Freighter 62, Spitfire. Proceed to platform 3"

The group looked out of the ship to see the landing platform in Canterlot. The freighter started landing onto the platform. Dusk was the first to step out of the ship, following with Connor, then cloud; who felled down the ramp, tumbling down. Cloud looked up to see a pair of white hooves, following up the legs to a purple color armor, until he faced the face of captain of the royal guard. "Cap-captain armor, Sir!" He immediately stood up, saluting his commanding officer.

"At ease, major" he said, and then his expression turned to sternness. "The royals want to see both of you, in the conference room"

Dusk and cloud could feel a chill coming down their spine. They walked to the throne room where two guards opened the doors for them. Inside were the three ambassadors and general with a red dragon, who had the same height as Celestia who was beside a white stallion with a blue mane and Flash Sentry; surrounding a round table, looking at the two guardians who walked in, each corner had a flag pole with the banner with the united shield emblem on them.

"Mister Spark, Commander Dusk. I'm Velvet Twirl, I believe we have met before" Dusk looked down at the light purple unicorn, she had blue eyes, her mane was long with a curly end; the color of the mane were purple with a line of green through. The cutie mark was a letter with a quill at the end. She wore a suit with a tie.

The two guardians sat down, until the dragon looked at Dusk direction, with a stern face. "You two mind telling me, what HE is doing here" Dusk looked to his right to see Connor, shrugging.

Dusk looked back at the dragon with a confuse expression "Is there a problem with him Mr.…"

"Azngon, Guardian; he one of the ambassador for… well, I think you should already know for who race" Andrew said.

"Commander, don't worry about Azngon, thank you. We have more important issue" Celestia looked at Andrew who nodded, pressing a button on the table, making a hologram appear on the table; Showing a map and a rectangular stone box.

"One of our excavation team found this… Tome. It show a symbol of the W.O.S... which confuse us" Andrew explained "Before we could exact it, a group of arm merc stole it, killing some of the excavation team at the same time-"

"Just sent some spec op units human, save us the time with this meeting with these people" Graywing scowled, he then backed off once Celestia glanced at him.

"Just so you know gray-beard, we did dispatch a unit, we just don't know what happen to them…" Azngon said, he then looked at the other side of the table, nodding at Andrew "That where you come in, but finding that package is your main objective, finding out what happen to the dispatched team is your second"

"Now, we would like to talk to your friend Mr.-"

"Connor ma'am" Velvet looked at the man with venom in her eyes but she then changed into a worry look, noticing that his face was dirty, with a few small scars around his face, slash marks around his armor. He placed his feet on the table and his arms cross behind his head, leaning back.

"Yes… Mr. Connor, please. Put, Down, Your feet, down. We would like to discuss… things about you" she said, taking in a deep breath.

Connor eyes drifted away from them for a short moment before joining back. "Commander, you may leave with the major… your friend here will join you shortly" Dusk and Cloud saluted the alicorn as they walked out the room.

"Did they, Did they just call you Commander Dusk?!" His ghost asked.

"A guardian to a commander. What next? Dusk the joker" Arctic joked.

They both walked toward the hallway, leaning deeper into the castle. There were a few royal families walking through the hallway, along with some guards and soldiers patrolling or at their guard posts.

"Hey Dusk, where we are going" Cloud asked "The armory, we need new equipment before heading out, mostly you… what that duster going to protect you from"

"What wrong with my duster" He question, "It a good piece for me"

"There no piece of armor underneath it, I mean, looks at it. You'll be dead neither by a hail of bullets or a 50. Cal." Dust said, walking into the armory.

There were walls of weapons to pistols to SMGs, rifles to shotguns. There were tables with equipment, and dismantled weapon parts. One side of the room was a row of armors and helmet, each unique to different type of species.

"Lemme see here- ah here, this will do nicely" Dusk handed a dark gray armor with a canterlot insignia on the left chestplate; CR. Cloud inspected it curiously, looking at the armor then putting it on; adjusting the straps and armor. "It... it not bad actually, is there any pairs for these"

Cloud started to look through the armory, while Dusk took out a yellow engram from a terminal. "What you got there Dusk"

Dusk turned his head to look at cloud "It my Armamentarium, an exotic armor for me; mostly titans classes" He said, removing his current chestplate; hitting the ground before evaporating into blue particles. Dusk's chestplate now show two grenades and a few bullets attracted.

* * *

Dusk and loud exited the armory just as Connor joined back to them. "Hey Connor… so what happen"

The man looked at the two, rubbing the back of his head "It was… interesting, well not really" He told them that they wanted him to join their little small army.

"So did you join" "No, but I said that I will consider it, maybe" He said walking with them. "Major!" Cloud flinched at the volume of the echo voice. Cloud turned as flash sentry and two soldiers walked toward him. "What- is there a problem, sir"

"Cloud, I have two things to talk to you about… one, you are in a clear violations of the guard uniform, but this is only a warning" he said, seeing he doesn't have his guard armor on.

"Second, I notice the ship you came here with… do you know that the ship belongs to the famous outlaw, _Arctic night_ " Cloud flop his ears down in fear, "There no way he knows… right?" He thought to himself. The captain looked at Dusk then back to Cloud "I'm looking for an answer, Major. where was the crew"

"I-we- uhh… no, we didn't know… but we found it in an forest" he lied "Everyone aboard were either kill or… gone"

Sentry listen as the major told a fake story; nodding at the answer he was given. "Ok, that checks out… now you three may proceed to your mission" He said, walking away from them.

"Permission to speak sir" Sentry looked at one of the guard next to him. "Granted"

"What if the major is lying to us, that there hiding something; he also look like someone I know in one of those papers" he said. The orange stallion looked at the golden armor guard with a suspicious look. "That… I already planned with the leader of the wonderbolt, of course with captain armor and- Your highness!" He quickly bowed with the two guards following right after.

"You may stand captain. you two may leave" The guards nodded as they walked away from the two ponies. "Your highness-" "Please flash, we're alone now" the lavender unicorn said.

"Sorry about that twily… how Nyx. is She doing well?" Flash asked

"HI FLASHY" a little unicorn filly came up to the Pegasus. She wore a purple vest with a white headband. She had a purple mane and a white coat.

"Hey that kiddo... wait, did you just call me Flashy?!"

"Uhh well... mom always call you that. Is there something wrong" She said, hiding behind the alicorn hoof.

"No nyx. It just that Flash is used to me calling him that. Why don't we go find your aunt pinkie" Twilight said

"Ok" Nyx then started galloping down the hallway.

"So I notice you were talking about that one guard; Cloud spark, I think" She said, walking with flash. "Yea, but I not sure if he not what he seem" he said, thinking to himself, who is he really. he then thought about what one of the guard said.

 _He look like someone I know in one of those papers_

* * *

 **Hey look! IT NYX! YEAAA... some of you probably don't know her, but long story short: She a daughter of Twilight sparkle and half nightmare moon... and a OC by Pen Stroke. (Look it up on wiki.). MORE STAR WARS REFERENCE! I was planning to have Sparks as a hunter but no, we already have shiro and cayde.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Temple

Chapter 10

The hangar was full which different ships, mostly from the escorted convoy ships. When the three soldiers walked to their ship, they quickly notice the small group of people around the smuggler ship.

One of the people from the crowd noticed the three walking toward them. "H-hey, that them!" Some of the people from the crowd looked at the three soldier coming toward them, immediately ran to them and started pouring questions.

"OK, ok one at a time" Dusk said, pushing the shoving crowd. "Where did you found the legendary Spitfire?! Did you stole it from that smuggler!"

As Dusk and Connor was getting overrun by the, locals. Cloud sneaked onto the ship. Relaxing for a moment until he heard voices inside the ship, coming closer. Carefully, he sneaked into a secret compartment underneath the ship hallway until the intruders passed.

"So what are you doing here on this ship"

"I'm doing a mission for the captain of the royal guard, and mine. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do" The first voice was a male and the second voice was a female.

Cloud could hear sound of rustling of crates and barrels before hearing loud footsteps running up the ship ramp, then the sound of the ramp lifting up with air hissing, closing the door shut.

"Damn, that was crazy. Hey, where Cloud" Connor shrugged at Dusk before aiming their weapons at the moving floor panel. Cloud popped his head put to see the end of Dusk barrel.

"Jesus, you almost made me pull the trigger" Dusk sighed as Cloud pulled his body out of the compartment.

"We ready to go?" Connor asked

"Not quite, follow me. I might need some help" Dusk and Connor followed Cloud to the cargo bay.

A figure shifted behind some boxes as the group walked in. Cloud looked around as Dusk and Connor walked inside. The figure moved deeper behind the piles of boxes until a crate dropped next to him. The unicorn quickly moved his head to a pile of crate, walking toward it.

"What did you see?" They looked at Cloud when his eyes widen then turned into a stern face, pulling a blue Pegasus out behind the crates using his magic. The Mare gave a chuckle grin at the crew.

"Eh-eh, hey guys" she squealed.

"What are you doing here" he question, Blaze looked at Cloud with a shrug. "I through- I uh, the ship look pretty on the outside and I want to see what it look like inside" Connor raised a brow as if he knew she was lying.

"No… you never said anything about liking spaceships" Cloud said. Blaze opened her mouth but closed it. Glancing around before being pull up "Alright out you go-" Dusk said

"HEY! LET ME GO" She shouted as she was being drag out of the ship.

"He-HEY! Stop it-" Dusk helded her out as she was like a cat scratching her owner. The guardian felled onto the ground when Blaze knocked him back. "I'm staying on this ship whatever you like it or not" she growled

"J-just, let her on the ship- just keep watch on her" Cloud sighed. Dusk sit up in a daze, scratching his head. "Fine, fine she can stay… but you're in charge of her… I hate to have horse shoes mark all over me" Dusk grunted, not having to take care of the crazy mare.

* * *

During the flight to the excavation site, Blaze and Cloud found themselves playing cards while Dusk and Connor were in the cockpit flying.

"Full house, Ha-ah. Beat that!" she exclaimed, slamming down the deck of cards on the table.

"Royal Flush" Cloud smirked as he laid down his cards across the table, taking in all the loots.

"NGAAAAHHH" Cloud ducked as the table and cards flew over his head, with Blaze in fury. "Why can't I win!" She yelled as she shook the laughing unicorn back and forth.

Dusk and Connor was facing forward in the cockpit of the freighter "Should we help him" "Nah, he'll be fine" Connor said smirking; keeping his face forward as sound of things crashing behind the door.

"Alright, you check on him"

* * *

Few hours later

The ship was quiet and calm, the only sound were the sound of creaking of bulkheads and the hum of the engines. Cloud was looking up at the ceiling, on the round couch, thinking to himself before Blaze walked up to his face; looking down on him. "What you doing Cloud… so should I say, _Arctic_ "

The unicorn rolled his eyes before changing his colors back to his old color. "Did you told him" he murmured, "What was that" Blaze asked.

"Did… You told them… the captains; your and mines" he said, sitting up with his front hooves supporting his weight.

"No… not yet at least, I'm stalling them though" Blaze reassured

"Thanks... for a second when you told me that you were here to spy on me about the… you know, me being… this" he said, looked his body then back to her.

"Not now at least" she said placing her body top of his, laying her head on his neck and chest; falling back down on the couch.

"I don't to lose you" she whispers, as she cuddled with the stallion.

"Me either…" Cloud said, kissing her on the cheek.

" _Should I leave you two alone"_ Arctic and Blaze quickly stood out of the couch in a panic to see the little light looking at them. "Arc, what you want" Cloud said with Blaze brushing a little.

" _Dusk wants you two in the front_ " He said before flying off to the bridge. Cloud changed his color back to white then looked at Blaze who smiles at him. "Come on, let not keep them waiting" she said, shoving him gently.

Cloud and Blaze walked to the bridge where a temple was showing out of the window. The temple was half bury into the ground, the ground was a round shape with each layers getting deeper until the temple entrance. Cranes and mining vehicles lay dormant with the rocks and dusts. Connor noticed the two gunships parked near the entrance. "Look, New order dropships" He pointed out, showing the new order symbol on the side of the ships.

"Alright, land over here" Cloud pointed at the location. It was near an elevator shaft. With a few tents near it.

"Well, see you guys down stairs!" Dusk said, hopping off the ledge, they both looked down as the guardian slowly fall down half way.

"So… Blaze, you mind flying us down there" Cloud joked. Blaze gasped at the comment,

"WHAT? No way- you can fly there yourself" she shouted, flying down to the ground.

"H-Hey, we were just kidding!" Cloud yelled down.

Inside the temple was a roman style hallway with pillars, the floors was made of marbles, statues were broken or were preserved.

"W-wait, look at these" Cloud said running up to a statue. "These were statue of the heroes in the wars" he said, looking at a statue of a guardian.

Dusk looked at the statue of a titan; it was dusty and cracked. It had an object 959 helm. The chestplate was similar to his but without the enclaving. It had a strap over his body; with a rifle attract to it. In his left hand was a one sided war axe. The right arm was on the floor; broken off.

"T-that. That lord Thornton, one of the titan vanguard" Dusk exclaimed.

Arc scanned the statue of the guardian "Yea, your right… but there isn't any record about him being in the war. According to the archive, he was missing in action"

Connor whistles the other over to him to two large doors, heading deeper into the temple

The hallway were smaller, the group walked farther until they spotted dark figures on the floor. As they came closer, the bodies were lying on the floors, slashed armor and weapons; making them useless.

"Look like we found our missing troopers" Connor said, examining the damage armor. The soldier's armor was cuts clean as if a laser had cut through them. "What could do this-?" Arc said.

"Shadowstalker" They all turned to Blaze, who had said it in a plain voice. "They are special units who specializes on stealth"

"And how did, _you know about them_ " Blaze flinched by the harsh voice of Connor, stepping closer to the Pegasus.

"I-I, just heard them from rumors" Connor was inches away before they all heard a loud metal mechanism footsteps came from the end of hallway.

"That not good, come on Connor" Connor glare at the guardian before looking back at Blaze. "Don't you think you're out of this yet" He grimaced; Blaze flinched in fear, shaking her head before moving on.

The door was similar to the canterlot doors with engraving symbols. Loud metal footstep can be heard through the door, although it was muffled. Dusk and Cloud was on one side with Connor and Blaze on the other.

"Shh… let see what they're talking about" "W-What-why, just go charge in-"

"WE need to know what going on in there" Blaze whisper angrily as Connor growl in annoyance. They all listen carefully for the voices inside the room.

"All of this… JUST for a piece of rock" The second voice was deep and malicious " _This tomb… is very essential to us… Don't forget what happen if you mess this up-"_ The voice stopped before turning into chuckle, " _I let you handle this… "_

The door then suddenly slams open into the room, revealing a daedric lord and a new order captain; he had a black beret on his head, green metal chestplate armor, showing white star in the middle.

The daedric knight then disappeared from the room, leaving a black cloud of mist which disappears slowly.

"Alright, finally some action… it just you, me, and Meta" he grinned. The group looked in confusion; they were knocked back to their senses as a mechanical step came closer and louder. They looked up to see a large metal robot mech with barely any armor on it arms or legs. a stryder, holding an X0-16 chaingun.

"What. The hell is THAT!" Dusk shouted. The mech then grabbed the captain, and placing him into it titanium chest, closing the hatch on the soldier. Connor and Dusk aimed their weapons at the mech, and then the voice inside the mech started chuckling, then to a loud laugher.

"HAHAHA, you think you can stand against ME" The booming loudspeaker shook the whole room "You think you could win against this titan... _You can't"_ The titan raised it weapon, firing side way from the guardian to Connor.

Cloud manages to place a few bullets to the foot troopers in the room, killing them. He tried to shoot the mech, but a blue over-shield protected the body on impact.

Dusk putted out a rocket launcher, blastin the titan energy shield, before being grabbed by the titan "GAH- LEMME GO" He shouted, banging his fist on the robotic hands.

The captain laughed before the voice of the titan said something inside. " **Warning, hostile lifeform on aboard"**

"GET OFF OF ME" the titan dropped the guardian and started thrashing around while the blue Pegasus was pulling a lever, ripping off a piece of metal from the titan nape before a sudden electric smoke strayed out of the back, forcing Blaze off the mech, shocking her in the process.

"Now what?" Cloud said, grouping up with the crew. "Well, that back part must be the weak point… but we- we have to distract it" Blaze said, grabbing her shocked hoof.

"All-alright. Cloud and Connor, keep it busy" Dusk grunted, standing up.

"Ok- WATCH IT" Cloud yelled, shooting the titan. To their shock, the bullets didn't landed on the titan armor, but instead, it caught the bullet with a vortex shield, then tossing it back at the group, injuring them.

"Tossing a pulse" Connor shouted, throwing a grenade, emitting a burst of energy, blinding the titan as it shoot all over the room.

"Gah! Where are you-"

" **War-ng, hos-tick tick- ail on-bore-board"**

Dusk was abroad, blasting the circuit with his chaperone with one hand while hanging on with the other.

" **Eject, Eject, Eject"** The captain looked up of the pilot seat, seeing the blue bar quickly decreasing, turning into a stripe bar. The captain pulled a handle at the bottom of his seat, ejecting him out of the titan as it exploded. The carcass of the robotic mech fell limp on to the floor, still burning from the body inside.

The captain landed face first onto the ground. He looked up to see the metal boot of Connor's power armor "Why are you after the stone block" Connor interrogated, lifting him up in the air. "You mean the rock- I ain't telling you jack shi-"

He felt a hard pain on his left side of his face, meeting the end of Connor fist. "Tell US" he shouted.

"T-they said it was important to them. Something about their overlord wanting it or somewhat…eh-eh All I know, that you alliance soldiers are going to get a hell of-" A bright light of red beam, incinerating the captain onto a pile of ashes.

The soldiers glanced around quickly, trying to find the source of the beam "D-did that guy's just turn to dusts" Cloud exclaimed, staring at the pile of ashes.

There was a sudden quickly dash, crossing through them and out the door. Dusk and Connor quickly ran to the door hallway to find nothing.

"Whatever that… thing was, it gone. Take me to that artifact" Arc said. Dusk took his ghost to the stone coffin. The Tome was more like an artifact than a coffin; it had a blue diamond shape crystal on the sides and the symbol of a Wolf in the middle lid.

"This is… strange. This isn't any kind of coffin, it an- Woah" The tomb started glowing, the lid started moving horizontally with each side of the lid moving until it fell limp on the floor. Everyone gasped as they stare at the open tomb.

"Oh my celestia"

"No… it can't be"

"It-it… it a knight" Connor stutter

"Not any knight… a Daedric knight" Arc corrected him. They all stared at the daedric, resting in the stone box. It had a worn out cloak on it back

"Ok guys, guys" Everyone looked at the white unicorn "Ok… look, we know this is an old W.O.S. temple… housing the history of heroes and things, but this… this is crazy" Cloud exclaimed

"How can a daedric knight be in here" Dusk questioned.

" _Because you don't know the truth"_

Everyone quickly looked at the now active knight, sitting up in his tomb, his armor now emitting red glows, his helmet with an red chroma effect as his eyes. His cloak was a symbol of a wolf. Connor aimed his weapon at the knight; he didn't seem interested in him.

" _If you want the truth-"_

"Tell us then" The daedric knight's red eyes moved, looked at the Guardian. "Alright guardian… I tell you all of what happen"

"But just, Who… who are you?" Arc asked in a fear voice.

"My name is Keksis, little light"

* * *

 **Remind you of SOMEONE (the betrayed, destiny cough cough). Shocking right, yea, what you thought it will be something else, ok I'll stop. Keksis eyes doesn't look like the red eye ball or stuff, let just say it like a red marker, then making a line with the side part of it. So i might make some origin story for these 4 main character but I might make them after this story since you know. Anyway Happy new years.**


	12. Chapter 11: Keksis

Chapter 11

Keksis was leaning on the stone box with Cloud sitting down on his hind legs, Blaze and Dusk standing, and Connor keeping his weapon on the keksis. The knight then lifted his hand in the air, facing the group. Everything around them changed into another room, they looked around and saw what look like a command room. There was an alicorn, a guardian, and a person in power armor, with a daedric knight along them.

" _Long ago, the army known as the syndicate, threaten the world… Three warriors joined together to form an army, the ones you know as the Wolf of Steels. What you didn't know was that there was a fourth wolf, and I was one of them. We went to different adventure together, facing powerful enemies and loots. Until… one of our own betrays us, destroying our bases and teammates. He was corrupted from within_ "

The group saw pictures and vision of the pasts, from battle to victory, from happiness to sadness before appearing back to the room they were in.

"What happen to him?" Dusk asked, Keksis moved his head slowly to the guardian "oh …I... I'm sorry" he said, knowing what he mean when he turned to him.

"After heavy losses, we disband, to save those who were alive... or that is what I believed. This temple is what remain of the W.O.S, and here we are" He finally finished.

"I have so many questions" Arc said

"Well, you should it save it back at the Spitfire" Cloud said.

"Well… we got what we have here. Let go back to canterlot… let them know what we found" Blaze said, the knight eye slightly widen at the word canterlot.

They walked down the hallway while asking questions; the hallway was echoing the words off the walls as they talk.

"So, you lived for thousands of years?"

"Yes… although it been a long time since I seen…" His sentence trailed off before they reached the entrance of the temple.

"Seen what?" Arc said.

"Nothing, Ghost"

They all walked up the stone circular ramp; until there was an elevator lift; saving them the walking.

* * *

"So… Keksis. man I need to get use to that" Dusk said, leaning back of the chair. They were in the ship kitchen, Cloud and Connor were cooking food. Dusk and Blaze were at the table with keksis. "You were from where?"

"I was summoned in a place call Skyrim; normally we get recalled after our conjurer was killed or had just dismiss us. I… I didn't get called back, it was rare for us not to be recalled, so I made a living in Skyrim, learning, training. Before I was summon somewhere else, an region call equestria, which we are in now"

Cloud came to the table, levitating plates of food to the table, with Connor holding the drinks. "Alright here dinner, bone appetit" he said, taking a seat with Connor following.

"So, what happen next?" Blaze asked, eating a bowl of salad. "It turns out it was another conjurer, or warlock, no offence guardian. He orders us to take over the region, Most of my brother and sister were mindless… I wasn't, not anymore. As soon I found myself with a battle with the princess, I had a choice. Do the right thing, or stay with the mindless army; you can guess what I choose"

The ship speaker made a static, interrupting the daedra "Reaching LZ in T minus, 5 minute"

Cloud growled as he walked out of the room "Just when dinner started"

As Cloud walked into the cockpit of the Spitfire, he pressed the transmitter on the console. "Spitfire to canterlot, requesting to land"

"Roger, please land at… wait, are you sure about this sir" There were distant chatter in the background of the comm. When Dusk and Keksis walked into the cockpit, Cloud shrugged as he pointed the comm-link with both of his hooves

"Uhh ok sir… Aircraft 62 Spitfire, proceed to the hanger and to the throne room" As hangar doors opened, there were a few ship at all in the large room. In fact, there weren't any one in the hangar beside some loader bots moving cargo.

"Hey Cloud… I got to hit the hay, so I'll be going" Blaze said "Don't worry, you do what you need" Cloud said as Blaze flew off.

They walked through the hallways as they walked to the door of the throne room with keksis wearing a dark cloak around him, for obvious reason.

"Things changed since I was here, I wonder if they're still here" He said, removing the hood off his helmet, with the black horns on the helmet extending to it original sizes. "Keksis! What are you doing, you know what will happen if they find you"

Cloud stared at the knight with an unhappy look. "I going in" Keksis said.

"No, you're not" Connor argues, knowing that he would be shot down by the guards and royals.

Everyone eyes widen when the doors begin to open, with Keksis without his cloak.

"You may enter" One of the guards said, his eyes were close, not looking at the group. The throne room was half empty, with four guards on each side of the carpet. The back of the room was princess celestia, who as busy talking to a stallion with a white coat and blonde hair.

The ghost looked nervous as he flew in with the group "I don't think it's a good idea to bring-" "A Daedra!" Every pony quickly glanced at the daedric knight, who stood still, surrounded by Pegasus and unicorn guards, pointing their spears and guns at him.

Sentry walked up to the group, giving an unsatisfied look, aiming a magnum at the knight. Dusk then shoved a closest guard away from him with Cloud following with him along with Connor and Arc.

"Get that thing out of this castle, before it start an incident that make canterlot-"

"This thing is call keksis… and he is in my team" Dusk said

"This is a daedric knight. They killed hundred- no thousands of different species, including yours. They don't deserve to be in this world" He argued.

"Major, Commander. Explain your action-" The princess sentence was cutted out as she took a better look at the knight.

"Celestia, it been too long my friend" Keksis said with open arms, the guards raised their weapons higher before keksis could take a third step. Cloud and Dusk tried to stop them until two unicorns stopped them. "Stay back demon" Flash said.

Keksis stared at the orange pegasus before looking back at Celestia

"You don't remember me your highness? I was the one who save you from that one faithful day… even though if it had been years ago, yet, I'm still here" He finish. Celestia eyes widen as she stood up.

"Captain Sentry, leave us, along with your guards" she ordered. The Pegasus looked back at the alicorn. "W-Wha-…Y-Yes, your highness"

"That include you blue hood" The white stallion scowled as he followed the guards. Celestia walked to the daedric knight who had his hands behind his back.

"Hello Keksis" She said

"You too. Princess, still young as ever" Keksis replied, Celestia smile at him before hugging him as he hug her back.

Keksis then letted go before looking around "Say, where is-"

A door from a side of the room creaked open "Tia… excuse the interruption but We request speak to you-" The light blue alicorn stopped and stared at the daedric knight with his balck cloak bearing an wolf symbol. Keksis's red eyes widen as soon he lay sight on her. "L-Luna?"

"Keksis… is that, really you?"

"Well… The moon did rise once again" Keksis laughed.

The alicorn smiled happily as she ran to Keksis, hugging him tightly. Dusk, Cloud and Connor looked in confusion, confuses how they know him, and noticing that the pointy edge of the armor doesn't seem to hurt her.

"I-I missed you" she stiffed. "I'm here now, don't worry" Keksis said, patting the alicorn back.

"Is there anything we missed about you keksis?" Luna and Keksis looked at the taken ghost. "Well… how about we discuss it… elsewhere"

* * *

The group walked to the forbidden side of the castle, the hallway was dark and dusty, cobwebs hanging on high places as if it was an abandoned building. Keksis opened a door, making a creaking noise until it hitted the wall. Keksis then summoned a bright light on his palm; it flew to the center of the room, creating a light source for the room. The room was an observatory to a bedroom with a large window with a balcony showing canterlot, far until the canterlot gate. There were bookshelves on the walls with a moveable ladder.

"So… what do you want to know" Keksis said. "So… how did you meet the princesses" The Daedra stared at the ghost. "Oh, right"

"Let see where I was left off… ah yes. After I betrayed my own… brother and sisters… I turned to the white alicorn, celestia. I thought to myself 'This was probably a mistake'. I help her up as soon her reinforcement came for her. You probably know what happen next"

"They aimed their weapons at you" Cloud answered plainly.

"Eyup… fortunately, your highness here stopped them- Until she locked me up; which was not fun" He said, Celestia giggle at the end of the sentence.

"You see, I sensed some good in him after he saved me. So I decided to recruit him as a personal guard." She said

"Well, it worked for a few days; I did manage to make friends with a few guards and citizens. A few weeks later, the princess decided that I was trusted enough to do missions; Patrols to Escorts and so on. One day I met the princess of the night while walking around the castle corridor" he said

"How you met her, I curious about it" Dusk said, Cloud snicker then stopped when Dusk glanced at him.

"Thou see, thy thought he was an infiltrat'r…" Luna said as Keksis chuckle "Well, then she attacked me. At first it looked like a duel, but it seems like our first dance" he finishes.

* * *

couple of years ago

It was night fall in canterlot, the hallway was devastated, pillars cracked, holes and burns marks on the walls and floors, Smokes clearing from the hall. There were two figures on opposite side of each other from ten inches away from each other; panting. "You're not so bad"

"Eith'r art thee, daedric" The blue alicorn said heavily then looked down at the floor. The knight snorted, walking calmly to the alicorn, offering his hand. She stared at the hand before looking away. "We thanketh thee, who is't art thee?"

"Yea… I believe you're, Tia sister, Luna" He assumed

She seem shock by her sister name. "How doth thee knoweth mine own sist'r nameth" She asked.

"Let just say… Celestia alloweth me beest one of h'r p'rsonal guardeth"

Her eyes widen at Keksis as he mention her sister name.

"May I esc'rt thee to thy cubiculo, thy highness" He said, offering his hand again, Luna took it, smiling as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

"Man… what a story, what next? The honeymoon?" Connor said sarcastically.

"What about Celestia here, did she took it well" Cloud asked.

"I was not pleased about Luna discovery. But I saw how trustworthy Keksis had become. So, I let him join the Wolves of Steel. However, Luna and Keksis came very close every time they came together… At first I was afraid of how this would affect them both in the future. But that is then he manage to calm my sister back to normal after she turned to nightmare moon"

"Yea… she nailed me a few time, and a sweet spot after that incident" He chuckled, scratching Luna mane. "Hey, stop that" she snuggled.

"Right… well, we got to get moving-" Before Dusk could finish his sentence, an explosion rocked the castle. Knocking books off the shelfs, chairs falling over: making Cloud tumbling to the ground. Before anyone could realize what was happening, two royal guards came rushing into the room. "Your highness, Canterlot is under attack!"

* * *

 **That shipping though, bet ya you didn't saw that coming now did ya. Well there that little details about the W.O.S. here and stuff. This chapter was originally suppose to be longer, so it was suppose to be another part after Dusk sentence was cut out but I was "... nah, I'll add it to another chapter, just to be a little interesting" (Don't think it will, but heck, y not).**

 **Oh right, some of the language are in Shakespearean since there wasn't any Royal language words anywhere (at least I think so there aren't) So I might as well translate it for you guys**

 **Thou see, thy thought he was an infiltrat'r… = You see, I thought he was an infiltrator**

 **Eith'r art thee, daedric = Either are you, daedric**

 **We thanketh thee, who is't art thee? = We thank you, who are you?**

 **alloweth me beest one of h'r p'rsonal guardeth =Allow me to be one of her personal guard**

 **How doth thee knoweth mine own sist'r nameth = How do you know my sister name**

 **May I esc'rt thee to thy cubiculo, thy highness = May I escort you to your chamber, your highness**


	13. Chapter 12: Canterlot under Siege

Chapter 12

 **Ok i didn't really have time to update since school and stuff, being busy these past week so that why... And gaming. So I didn't play any elder stroll online... yet, Only Skyrim but I reseached a few thing about the daedra and the gunner and changed a few thing in the others chapters (updated them) but I mostly just added a few NPC from the game.**

* * *

"What do you mean? Who attacking us?" Another explosion outside of the castle shook the room, Dusk and Keksis looked out of the large window, seeing smokes coming from the street and the castle.

"Your highnesses, we need to get you to safely" a Pegasus guard spoked quickly. The group of ponies and human ran out of the forbidden side of the castle. They ran through the castle hallway with broken walls, pillars, and statues.

They all stopped as a shadowy mist crawled in the middle of the hallway, forming into a figure, with dark armor coming out of the mist.

It was a Dremora forming as the black mist faded away before more mists came. Dusk tossed a spike grenade, sticking it on the wall as bolts of lightning came out of the bottom end, electrifying the group of dremoras.

"Alots had change to the Daedra since my disappearance" Keksis said while running down the hall.

"Long story short, There working with the New order: who are mostly mercs" Cloud said.

"Captain Sentry, what is happening?"

"Your highness, they just came out of nowhere- We don't even have enough guards to protect canterlot!" Flash said.

"Tia, let us help," Keksis said, standing between the orange Pegasus and the alicorn.

"How exactly, can you help?"

"The guardian and the captain could help find the source of the dark anchor location. You and your guards help fend off the attack within the city while, we get Tia and Luna to safely" Keksis explained.

"We appreciate it Keksis, But We'll not leave our subject alone" She said

Dusk aimed his shotgun up in the air, shooting the ceiling once, silencing the group. "Look, it doesn't matter what happen next, but there is a town in danger right now and it only going to get worse"

"The guardian right, we're just wasting time arguing here" Connor said, more explosion rocked the castle as if there was an earthquake shaking the ground.

"Alright, Dusk you take Cloud and Connor, Find the Source of the dark anchor, you will know when you see it" Keksis said before turning to Flash "I need you and any able guards to defend the town" Keksis said.

* * *

Somewhere in canterlot castle, where were few guard body and piles of dark ashes on the ground of the marble hallway. Dusk, Cloud, and Connor were running through the broken hallway.

"Dusk, Head up!" Arc shouted. The guardian looked up to see more Daedra dropping from the hole in the ceiling, however these were the same ones they had fought before, and they were more big and taller. Their armor was more deadly and bulky, and they had blue eyes coming out of their helmet instead of red.

They group of Daedric started charging at the guardian and his partner, shouting battle cries they didn't understand. One of them lifted his large sword, slamming and missing it near Dusk, which he blasted the daedric head off, disappearing but it armor. Connor rolled a grenade between a group, exploding them both.

Cloud pulled out his pistol out from his holster with his magic, repeatedly shooting a dremora until it turned into dusts.

"I'm taking a guess that the dark anchor is up there somewhere" Arc said, looking at the large hole in the ceiling. "Is there any way up there?"

"Yea, don't forget that I worked here" Cloud reminded them "There should be a stairway down this hall.

"Is there are where quicker?"

"Yea, there is! Lemme pull out a stair out of my butt" He joked.

"Haha, that very funny" Arc said sarcastically. Cloud lilted his horn, teleporting up to the ceiling before lifting up the others to him. They were in another hallway but they could see a strange purple aura coming out of a room with more Daedra coming out. They were heading down the other way until one of them spotted the three soldiers near the ceiling, alerting the other dremoras.

Connor and Cloud took cover near some fallen pillars while Dusk went to cover against a pillar which was still attach to the wall; all of them taking cover from the sharp end bullets from the daedric weapons.

"I really hate this stuff" Dusk shouted over the sound of gunfire, taking pot shots at the other side.

They both heard sound of pain being heard before them. Looking out of cover, they saw Keksis stabbing his sword through a Daedra body, kicking it forward off his weapon. He quickly slashes his weapon to the side, slicing another knight which fell to the ground.

The last dremora grabbed his mace from his wrist, just before he could slam it down, a bright large beam hitted him, blasting it over Cloud and Connor cover. They all came out of cover to see Keksis and the two princesses Celestia and Luna beside them, in their battle armor. They were both wearing armor: Celestia was wearing a golden armor version of Luna's nightmare moon armor while Luna was wearing her armor.

"It seems we have crossed paths" Keksis said. He laid his eyes toward the door with a strange purple light from within the room. "The dark anchor is in this room" he pointed out.

"Yea, I noticed" Connor said.

They entered the room with Connor and Dusk going in first, The first thing they saw was the large hole in the ceiling with a mace like anchor in the middle of the room with three small cylinder stair leading up to it: It had a strange blue rune on the floor, surrounding the anchors at the middle. There were five runes circle around the large rune, each surrounding an Pinion. Dusk looked up to see up a giant ring with nothing but darkness on the other end, there were metal chain links connected to the ring, scatter across canterlot.

"So I'm guessing that the dark anchor. Strange, I thought it be more interesting" Dusk said, looking from top to bottom.

Keksis walked over to a pinion: it had a floating round sphere in the middle with different triangle shape item on the top and bottom. The sphere had electricity in it.

Arc flew over to one, scanning it "Woah, these had a lot of… well, energy" He said.

"These are call anchor pinion, it been awhile since I ever seem one of these. They were used to hold down the dark anchors in their place"

"Can we destroy it?" Connor asked

"Yes, but I'm afraid that your weapons can't harm them. Only organism with magical abilities can destroy them. I will to try to destroy them" Keksis said, lifting his arm toward the sphere. He quickly pulled his hand out just before the pinion shuted close on him and went into the ground.

Keksis quickly turned around, taking out his weapon to see a summoning portal, pouring out more Dremora toward the group.

"Quick, Cover me while I get the other fours" He shouted as he ran toward the next pinion.

Dusk took out his shotgun, shooting the dremora in the head while missing a few shots. One of them was charging toward Connor, blade first. He dodged the incoming sword, taking out his combat knife, impaling the blade at the back of the dremora nape. It stopped moving until it turned around and punched Connor in the stomach.

As dremora lifted him in the air, Connor looked at it straight in the eye before the Helmet was pierced, letting go of Connor and falling down to the floor. He turned to his left to see the smoke coming out of Cloud's pistol.

Keksis was done with two other pinions as it felled though the floor. The ground started to shake as the pinion started falling.

Cloud looked over to his right to see a Dremora sneaking up to Celestia. He quickly aimed his magnum at the knight point blank, killing the daedric and narrowly hitting the alicorn. She looked at Cloud, before shooting a bright yellow beam pass his head. He turned around to see the ashes of a dremora disappearing.

"Uhh, thank I guess?"

Sudden, a loud roar shook the whole room. Everyone turned to the anchor to see giant creature with an appearance of a dragon, it ribs showing through it body with the tail that look like a double sided axe. The head have three horns on top and two on the bottom chin. It had glowing blue eyes and the fire breath color was blue.

Everyone one stared at the dragon before it started breathing fire all over the room, burning anything that was made of wood. Keksis took cover over behind some bookshelves, a few feet from the creature. Dusk and Celestia was with him while Connor, Cloud, and Luna were a couple of feet from them.

"Keksis, What the hell is that thing?!" Connor yelled over.

Keksis looked at Connor before at the beast then back to him "It a Daedric Titan, They were used to guard Dark anchor like theses from being destroyed" He explained. The Winged Daedra started to stomp around the room, looking for the attackers.

"Any ideas how to beat this thing?" Dusk whispered.

"Yes, but there many way how to destroy it. We must find the other first"

They started to sneak around the room to find Connor, Cloud, and Luna, until the beast was alerted to a fallen item. Using it large hand to smack a side of a wall off, revealing Connor, trying to sneak his way around the beast.

Keksis quickly jumped on the beast and slammed his weapon into the back. The daedric titan started to thrash around, trying to get the knight off of him while Connor got away. This was Dusk chance, so he took out his Rocket launcher and aimed it at the dragon, exploding the dragon side and knocking Keksis off it.

A bright blue light was showing through one of the ribs on the side. Cloud placed three rounds into the light before the beast roared, beams of light coming out of different parts of the body, then finally exploding.

The group shielded their eyes from the incoming body part, which disappeared moment later. Keksis was the first to look at the carnage of the room; it was mostly destroyed but intact. At the steps to the anchor was the last pinion. Keksis stood up, but instead of walking to the pinion and disabling it, He went to checked on the others.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yea, but that was fun" Cloud said

Luna raised a brow "What Fun?"

Keksis was making sure everyone was alright before walking toward the last pinion. As he deactivated it, the pinion collapsed with the chain links and the dark anchors being destroyed into small pieces. The large portal in the air started to spin until it disappeared.

They all stared at the air until it was fully gone. "Finally that was over" Connor letted out a sigh in relief. "Alright, let's go check on the others"

When Connor turned, a bolt of lightning knocked him over, flipping a nearby table over. Dusk and Cloud were pushed into a bookshelf by an unknown force before they even knew what was going on. There were at least five daedric knights, running into the room, twos pinning Keksis on the ground while the over three aimed their weapons at Celestia and Luna.

A dark figure walked into the room, toward the two captive " _Hello princesses, sorry to barge in but, you're coming with us"_ Keksis eyes widen, knowing that voice.

"I know that voice… _Voss"_ Voss looked at the down knight; who was staring at him straight into his eyes.

Voss smirked "Well, well. If isn't Keksis, how you feel about betraying your kinds" He could see the anger in his eyes, wanting to killing him, unfortunately for him, he was down on the floor with two Daedra pinning him down. Voss then walked toward keksis, knocking him out.

"We got what we need. Let move out" Voss said, disappearing with the two alicorn and the other Daedra.

* * *

As soon Keksis came back from his conscious, he found himself against the wall. There were guards in the room along with the captain of the guard and a purple alicorn.

Keksis could barely hear the captain saying something; it was low at first until it got much clearer. "-Answer me daedric! Where are they?!"

Dusk pulled the orange Pegasus back and stood in front of Keksis, defending him. "He didn't did anything, there were other Daedra soldier that took them"

Flash gave a repugnance expression as he stomp his hoof down. "HOW DO WE KNOW IF HE HAVENT TRICK YOU!" he shouted, anyone nearby flinched "He could have-"

The Pegasus felted a hard pain on his right face, falling to his side. It was Connor; getting him a punch. "I don't even trust him either, but you're talking to one of my friends"

The purple alicorn ran to his side with another guard helping him up "Flash, are you alright" Twilight said.

"Come on you guys… Let go, Keksis, you know anywhere they taken the princesses" Connor said, standing in the door way. "Yea, I believe it is the Desolation temple, at The Whispering Tips" Keksis said. As they begin to walk out, a harsh voice stopped them

"Stop right there! You can't go-" The orange Pegasus stopped when Keksis glared at him.

"Either you like it or not, were going. We need any able soldiers to the whispering Tips, that if you want to help the highness back" Connor scowled, leaving flash bitter.

When the light welder left the room, closing the door behind them, two other guards helped their captain up. He snorted as he looked at the door Dusk's team left from.

"Flash, he was right about one thing" The Pegasus looked at Twilight "We should sent some troops to help them if we want princess Celestia and Luna back"

Flash glanced at twilight, and then looked to the guards in the room. Should he sent soldiers to aid the commander and major, or leave them for themselves after what they did.

The group walked to the Hanger, the Spitfire was still they left it. As they started walking up the ramp, Cloud stopped in the middle of the ramp, making Dusk and Keksis wait. "Cloud, what the problem"

Cloud tapped his chin for a bit "We need a team name" He said.

"Actually, I think he right" Keksis said. "I mean, we can't be called the 'group' all the time. How you think they would feel" He said, pointing in finger out into an invisible wall that seems not to be there.

"Uhh, Keksis. What are you doing, or pointing at" Arc asked

"Nothing... It just, welp something" Keksis said, tapping an invisible wall. Connor and Dusk looked in confusion. Cloud then coughed, getting their attention. "Look, all I saying we need a name for our little team here"

"Well, we could use the old team name" Keksis said, walking pass Cloud and up into the ship. "And which name is that" Connor asked.

The daedric stopped in the main hold. He turned around facing the group. "The Wolf of Steels" Dusk and Cloud became starch, Connor eyes narrowed.

It was quiet for a while, only the sound of creaking metal and the hum of the ship engine. "What actually, it not a bad idea" Arc said. Dusk looked at his ghost. "You really think so" he said.

"I think Arc is sort if right? Keksis was a member of the W.O.S. so… I guess" Cloud said.

"I appreciate that… Whelp, we are now, The Wolf of steels; finally reborn, starting today" Keksis exclaimed.

* * *

 **And so it start... Why am I making Flash look bad, because Shining Armor is somewhere else and I need someone to be one of those strict officer.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Whispering Tips mountain

Chapter 13

 **Same thing I said in the lasts note, I didnt really have time to update lately, been playing for honor beta, warframe, etc. I pretty lazy at thing now with things, BUT here it is, chapter 13... of TRL. btw, the music is "the phoenix" by fall out boy. Also, I'm NOT taking keksis helmet off, don't even think about it  
**

* * *

The small freighter ship flew pass nearby mountain; the grounds were mostly cloudy that it seems like a bubble bath. The mountain peak was cover with little green terrain, barely supporting any life. There a few trees along with some road leading up the mountain. The team looked out the window with Cloud and Dusk piloting the ship

Keksis was looking out the window, scouting for the temple, crossing his arms. The door to the cockpit opened as Connor walked into the room, he had a blue datapad in his hand, strolling through the data.

"Alright, we got forty missiles, a hand full of explosives, and T-60 power armor; with type E armor. All in the back; which is in the cargo bay" Connor said, looking up from the data pad.

"Why do we need explosives" Arc asked. Keksis walked classically to Dusk's ghost. "We need to make sure that Daganth doesn't come back, otherwise, our worlds are doom" Keksis said, walking back to the windows and crossing his arms.

"Who is… daganth?" Dusk asked as Keksis continued to stare out of the window, with a reflection of him looking back on him. It was quiet for a few second before he spoke.

" _Daganth is a name that I can't even… He was main leader of the daedra during the_ _War, He scornful, dauntless, and crafty. During the battle of the frost fire field, The W.O.S. banish him from this world, into another realm_ " Keksis said in his royal voice.

"w-wait, I thought you guys killed him" Cloud said, flying around nearby mountain and rocks.

" _No_ " Keksis said coldly, inspecting a steel dagger in his hand " _We weren't able to kill him, he was too powerful. We were only able to banish him from this realm and into another using the Soul cube_ " Keksis explained.

"This uh artifact… does it, well look like a box with some strange blue marking on it" Dusk said nervously. Keksis looked at the guardian with a strange look.

" _Yes. Why do you ask_ " Keksis said.

"Nothing, nothing at-" Dusk was interrupted was a beeping noise came from the dashboard. Dusk quickly looked at the console, viewing the statistic on the computer. "Guys, we got two tangos on our tail"

Behind the ship were two new order ships, following the small freighter; starting shooting their weapons at the Spitfire, shaking her.

"I guess they know we're here" Cloud said "Alright, Connor, Dusk, I need you two on the guns. Keksis you stay here with me. Arc you check the ship stats whenever I need it. Got it"

Everyone agreed before running off to their stations; As Connor climbed up the ladder to the upper turret, Dusk slide down to his place. Cloud started pressing and switching controls; activating deflector shield, powering up weapons, and increasing engine power.

" _Ok here they come"_ Cloud voice could be heard from the comm link of the ship. Four more ship came to multi sides of the ship; Shooting their weapons at the spitfire. The freighter was returning fire, blasting lasers at the new order fighters. Connor shot two down with Dusk shooting another.

One of the fighters got a lucky shot on the freighter, causing the shield to fail and starting a small fire in one of the corridor. "Shield down, Fire in the corridor. Keksis, go extinguish it. There an extinguisher behind the door, it right before you enter if you need it"

Keksis quickly gotten out of his seat and ran to the fire, where in was an intermediate size fire. Keksis held his hand out with nitrogen form and spraying the fire, extinguishing it.

" _Everyone hangs on, I going to get us some covers_ " Cloud said over the ship comms; immediately turned to the left, going in close call rocks, dodging obstacles with fighter following them; with a few ships crashing into the rocks and other blowing up by the freighter turrets.

"Are we really doing this?" Connor shouted, noticing the rock and columns overhead. As one ship came closer, the Spitfire turned upward, making the last ship to crash into a wall.

Cloud sighed in relieve. "Tartarus, It been way too long since I did this. Get back to up here, I think we're here" Cloud said. Connor and Dusk climbed out of their turret nest and back into the cockpit. Keksis was walked back with the ice, still on his hand before it melted.

* * *

As the ship came out of the rocky obstacle, the wolves found themselves looking at a temple; It was in the back of a mountain side with an large area, used for fortifications against invaders, there were round Circular platforms near the entrance of the temple. Daedric knights were on the platform along with some New Order soldiers. There were vehicles and cannons along the temple grounds as extra defenses.

"Dusk, Keksis you go down and clear the temple door. Me and Connor will clear out most of the troops from up there, then we'll find a landing zone for my girl" Cloud said, flying to a platform. Dusk and Keksis walked to the ship ramp, where it was lifting down while Connor climbed up to the top turret.

"So Dusk… music?" Arc asked. "Mmm, something... classical for his scenario" Dusk said, putting his helmet and Keksis with his great sword on his back.

As Dusk and Keksis jumped down as the music started playing loudly from the ship

"Put on your war paint"

" _You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down, Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground"_

Keksis then slammed into one of the platform, destroying anything that was on it. Dusk then activated his sunbreaker, tossing hammers at vehicles and group of enemies.

" _We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky, here it comes, this rising tide, so come on!"_

Cloud launched missiles from the ship, exploding cannons and any defenses that the two wolves may encounter in their way.

" _Put on your war paint"_

The two ground wolves charged the temple with keksis slashing through enemies with his great sword. Dusk aimed any troops, shooting them down while sprinting toward the rocky stairs.

" _Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies Silver cloud with grey lining_ "

"Cloud, we got TIE fighters incoming" Cloud looked at his radar, seeing multi red dots, heading toward the Raven. "When this could get any worse… Ground team, air support going to be out for a while, you're on your own"

Dusk looked up to see the ship flying away from the temple. He slapped a new magazine into his weapon. The gray stone floor were stained with blood and scorch marks, ground are cover with bullets. The smell of gunpowder and smoke fill the air as if a plane crashed. Keksis and dusk took cover behind a truck, while bullets hitted the other side of the vehicle.

Dusk peeked around the truck to see a turret nest; it was on a he looked around for an advantage around the turret; the turret had a protected shield surrounding the gunner.

As Dusk glanced around, he looked at his two grenades hanging on his chestplate. "Oh right, I forgot about theses" Dusk grabbed a grenade and tossed it over the turret. Exploding it as metal scrapes flew over the truck. Dusk and Keksis walked up the circular stairs on opposites side where the turret remains lay on the round platform.

Dusk put one of his hand on his helmet "Cloud, where are you?"

"Shaking off the TIEs out here, What about your end?"

Dusk looked at the battlefield before some dark mist started forming on grounds. Keksis gripped his sword as the mist started to form. "We may have some companys"

* * *

"Connor, there on our tails!" Cloud yelled over the speakers

"I'm Trying the I best I can!" He shouted as he missed his shots "They're away too skilled to shoot down!"

The Spitfire was flying pass by some rock columns, hoping to lose them or make one of them crash if they're lucky. Cloud sawed an horizontal opening through a mountain. "Hang on!"

The ship make a loud screeching noise across the hard metal platings, narrowly making it through, one of the Tie fighter chasing the freighter crashed on the walls. The unicorn could heard the human yelling in pain "Connor! Are you alright?!" He shouted

"I'm fine, just a few Scratches. But the turret is gone!"

Cloud was puzzle for a moments before speaking again "W-what do you mean?!"

"The turret is gone, that one strut you pulled earlier go, it knocked the turret off!" Connor yelled, Cloud cursed himself, for hurting his own ship.

"Can you get on the lower gun?"

Connor looked behind him though the small round tube, barely seeing the turret at the other end. "Yea, yes I can" he said, taking off the headphone and climbing the ladder to the other side.

" _You better hurry up! I can't sit here and get shot up with no gunner on my side_ "

Connor quickly climbed up to the second gun, quickly putting on the headphone and gripping his hands on the handles. Pulling the trigger, he only heard the sound of the barrels moving but no sounds of blasters.

"Cloud, the guns are not working!"

Cloud looked at the console, moving the screen side way to change the pages, moving it to a picture of the ship, facing sideway, the bottom turret was red with the top gun yellow, showing that it is out of ammunition

"Gimme a second, rerouting power" the energy started charging to the upper turret for Connor. The red small bar on the handle started to turn green. Connor quickly aimed the turret at the Tie fighter, firing two shot at as it started to burn up and exploding.

"YEA, Alright!"

"Alright, now we can go regroup with Dusk and Keksis"


	15. Chapter 14: Daganth

Chapter 14

* * *

The stone hallway was dark with only torches on the walls; faintly keeping the tunnel lit. Parts of the cobblestone walls were covered in moss. Cobwebs cover part of the ceiling. The hallway was leading down, deeper into the temple.

"So what happen if daganth is no longer leader" Dusk asked.

"Without a leader to lead them, the Daedra would rather go back into the underworld, or wander the world" Keksis said.

"Even with daganth gone, we still have the new order forces to deal with" Dusk said, knowing that the new order will still be a threat to others and the galaxy.

Dusk and Keksis walked through a wide hallway with stone craving on the walls, with pillar cutting them off; as if was a picture frames. The two wolves stopped as soon they heard footsteps coming from the stairs behind them. They turned with their weapon up but lowered their weapons as they saw Cloud and Connor running toward them.

"Why are you here- why didn't you call us on comms" Dusk asked

"We tried, but we couldn't get anything. We were only getting static when we tried" Cloud said.

"What about the problem you needed to take care of"

"Well, let just say we had a little duck hunt earlier ago" Connor joked.

"Annnd, What about the Spitfire" Arc asked.

"We landed it somewhere on this mountain; making sure not one going to blow it up, or steal it" Cloud said as they continue walked down the hallway.

They finally reached a room; there were three stone arrangements on the right side of the room, a lever on the left, and a circular door in the middle; it had strange engraving lining around the door. Dusk walked up to the door, holding out is palm out with Arc appearing out of it. The ghost scanned the etching on the door. "These are ancient writing of the Daedra. It says ' _Fly as the creature of the night, howl with one of the pack, and breath fire like the lizard of the sky"_ Arc said.

Cloud glanced at the stone pillar on the side of the room as an idea pop into his head, he walked over to one of the stone against the wall. The stone pillar had three picture on each side, each stone having a picture of a dragon, owl, and a wolf. Turning the middle stone to the symbol of the wolf. Once the head of the stone was facing toward the unicorn, one of the rings on the door started to turn until it showed three circle with the wolf symbol within them.

"Cloud, what did you do?" Connor asked.

"I-I just moved this" He pointed at the stone wolf.

"That fast? It took me an hour to figure these puzzle out back in skyrim!" Keksis exclaimed

"At least we know how to do these, turn the other two stone to the right symbol" Arc said

The threes wolves did as they were told. When the three stones were turned to their correct, the door started opening slowly; the wolves walked into the next room. They found themselves looking at a large blue wormhole at the middle of the room. They looked at the bottom of the room and what they saw were the captive princesses, a dark gray unicorn, and a Daedric warrior. The wolves were hidden from sight, observing what is happening in the room.

"What are we doing, let go help them" Connor whisper. Before he could sit up, Keksis grounded him "We need to know what they're doing-"

"And what if they hurt them" Keksis scowled. "Then we go down and stop them" Cloud said. They listen closely at the conversation that was going on while the wormhole was getting bigger.

* * *

"Voss! _What have you done_?!" Mythic shouted in anger. The Daedra grinned as he slowly turns to look at the unicorn.

"Finishing what he had started. Daganth WILL return, with me at his side" The Daedra announced. Mythic stared in rage as Voss looked at the blue orb forming. The wolves viewing from above could see the Daedra, spending his arm out. Celestia and Luna were on the ground with strings of aura coming out of them to the giant orb, nearby draining them of their power.

"Ok guys, let go" Cloud whisper, just before cloud can stand up, Connor pulled him down "Just wait a second; put these detonators on those pillars on the sides. Dusk, you go left. Cloud, go right"

Dusk and Cloud sneak their way to their side of the room, placing the detonators on the columns.

The two wolves jumped down to the ground level of the room with keksis slashing though a daedric with Connor punching another with his power armor fist, knocking him up in the air before throwing the knight back down.

" _You_!?" Voss said in shock. Mythic glanced at the wolves; the two alicorn looked up weakly at the two soldiers while Dusk and Cloud following them down.

Keksis walked up to the Daedra warrior, pointing one of his swords at Voss "It over Voss"

"It Over? Ha-ha, it never over" He laughed, he turned as a giant claw came out of the portal. Everyone stared in shock beside Voss. Came out of the portal was an obsidian color dragon, it had Restless ruby eyes sit far within the creature's narrow, long skull, which gives the creature a savage looking appearance.

Two enormous crystal growths sit atop its head, just above its small, pointy ears. Several rows of small tendrils run down the sides of each of its jaw lines.

Its nose is wide and has two small, curved nostrils and there's a small tendril on its chin. Four large teeth poke out from the side of its mouth and reveal only a fraction of the terror hiding inside. Its bottom is covered in thick scales and is colored darker than the rest of its body. Enormous wings grow starting from just above its shoulders and end just passed its shoulder blades.

The wings are somewhat triangular, the skin of the wings seems to glow as if made from fire itself and armor-like scales grow on top of the wing's primary bones.

Its simple tail ends in a scythe-like blade and is covered in the same coarse skin as its body.

Voss took his helmet off, revealing his charcoal face with red marking; with an appearance of an elf. He had black long hair with two long horns on his head.

"I, Have, **RETURN** " The dragon booming voice shooked the room as he laughed evilly. "Voss, you have done well… ah, and you had bring the ones whom imprison me too" He glances at the two alicorn, who looked away from his hot breath.

"Keksis… you never told us he was a dragon" Arc said, cowering behind his guardian "I didn't know, last time he was a normal Daedra prince"

"Dragon… it had to be a dragon" Cloud whispered

Daganth glanced at the wolves of steels with a deadly glare. " _Keksis, my own trusted commander, now a traitor, you will die along with your friends_ " He said. Gray smoke started going into the dragon mouth before spitting fire toward the wolves, which they dodged just in time.

"Any plans Keksis" Connor shouted.

"Yea, but you're not going to like it" Keksis said. He then holsters his weapons and quickly picked up the blue alicorn.

"Connor, Go get the other one!" he shouted. Connor then grabbed Celestia, putting her on his shoulder. The wolves then dashed up the stairs, leaving the daganth and Voss speechless.

"W-what… Hey, _get back here coward_!" Voss yelled, summoning fireballs in his hands; throwing them at the running soldiers. As soon the wolves made it to the top, Cloud looked back down, holding a detonator, activating it, setting off the explosive in the room. The ceiling started to collapse with the roar of pain escaping the room before dying down.

* * *

The door of the temple slammed open as the group ran out with the rumble of rocks blocked the door behind them. Connor and Cloud were breathing heavily; Dusk and Keksis glanced back at the temple door, now fill with boulders then turned around when Cloud called them to him.

"Guys, They're hurt real badly" Dusk walked over to the two weaken alicorns. Their mane dropped flat, they can barely stand, and the color from their body were gray. Arc scanned them with a worry face.

"Most of their auras are gone. They can't go on any farther" Arc said sadly.

Keksis walked over to Luna side, lifting her head up to face her toward him. "Luna" he muttered

Cloud knelt beside the white alicorn. Connor looked at the temple devastated courtyard. A minute later, Dusk gasped as he took out white aura, holding it on his palm.

"Arc, can we use these?" Dusk said, holding the mote of light in his hand. Arc looked at the light then to the guardian. "We could, but we don't know the outcome of-"

" _Do it_ " Keksis growled. Arc then flew to the two alicorn; transferring the light into their bodies.

The two weak alicorn looked up slightly, before a flash of light blinded the wolves. As the light settled, the wolves found themselves looking at Celestia and Luna, Slowly standing up; their color back to normal and their mane floating in the air.

Cloud, Connor, and Dusk saluted the princesses while Keksis bowed down. "Thank you four, for saving us -"

They were interrupted when a loud roar shooked the ground. On top of the mountain ground was a dark dragon, climbing out of the earth, onto the surface, with Voss coming out of a black mist, growling.

Daganth came into view and jumped onto the courtyard, facing the wolf of steels as a breath of smoke escaped from his mouth, with an angry expression on his face.

The group was shock that the dragon survived the explosion, or the ceiling crushing on him. They quickly dodged the incoming fire, hiding behind some cover. "Now what" Cloud said, peeking out of the cover, looking for the dragon.

Keksis looked around the place, and then stared at the group. " _Get the royals back to the ship… I'll hold them back_ " Keksis said hollowly. The group eyes widen in shock.

"Keksis you can't-" Keksis holded on to the blue alicorn shoulder, staring into her eyes.

"Equestria need you both… I can't afford to lose you too. I'm taking this risk for your own safely" Keksis said calmly, letting Luna go, leaving her speechless.

" _GO!_ " Keksis yelled. Dusk had to pull the lunar princess away from the daedric as they all head toward the spitfire.

Keksis took a deep breath, sneaking out of the hiding place, barely hearing Luna calling for him.

" _No, no one else is dying today"_ He said to himself, couching his way behind the dragon.

" _ **Where are you?!**_ " Daganth roared, smashing structures, knocking over pillars, and burning anything nearby.

"Over here Drago" Daganth turned his head to face keksis, standing on a stone rock.

"Time to finish what we started years ago" Said Keksis; he glanced at the sky to see the freighter flying off.

"Once and for all"

* * *

 **What? you really think I was going to kill off the two alicorn? NOPE  
**

 **For those who don't really know Voss real plan, this is it: so he wanted the daedric overlord back alive, who is daganth. So he faked a plan with mythic (Important charater in the future story) to do something. First thing he needed was the cube from chapter 2, which was mythic's plan too, But in order to get dagath back, he need the princesses powers to bring back the overlord. so he attacked canterlot as a distraction while he get the princesses. After getting the two alicorn, he need to bring them to the temple of the whisper tip, sort of holy ground or something, idk.  
**

 **Welp two more chapters to go... or three.  
**


	16. Chapter 15: The Final battle

Chapter 15

 **The age of triumph... So who hype for it, I planning to finish this story and the next before Destiny 2 come out and I'm waaaayyyy behind now. Since Destiny 2 is going to come out somewhere this year (I think unless they change it) I may upload Dusk origin story first after this when I was planning to do Keksis first but destiny 1 is almost over...  
**

* * *

As the Spitfire started her flight to canterlot, everyone was in the main hold. Connor was leading on the wall, Dusk and celestia were consoling Luna, who was sobbing of Keksis departure. Cloud was pacing back forth before glancing at the picture on the wall. He walked closer, exclaiming the picture of his old crew, holding it with his hoof.

"We're going back" he said, looking away from the picture

Everyone poked their head up in shock and surprise. "Wait-what are you talking about" Dusk said.

Cloud pulled out his magnum, unloading the empty chambers "We, Are going back… you know the motto that some teams used" Cloud said, finishing putting ammo into his gun. He turned around facing the wolves and royals. "No one gets left behind"

The room was silence, before Dusk standed up. "I agree"

"Me too" Connor said, following Dusk. Cloud then smiled "Then let get our friend back"

"Major, I am happy that you are going to help Keksis, but tell me. How are you going to bring us back" the princess said. Cloud stopped dead, realizing that they still have to get the princesses back to safely.

"That, right uhh… Can't you, you know teleport?" Cloud said. The white alicorn blinked her eye once, her eyes still locked onto the unicorn; who slapped his forehead with his hoof.

* * *

Keksis was breathing heavily, holding his sword with his right arm, his left supporting his right hip. Dusts blew across the courtyard. Smoke rises from burning cars and trucks, daedric knights appearing from a vortex; which disappeared soon after. Daganth walked slowly toward the knight. Keksis hang his head low, ready for his fate.

Keksis waited for the intense heat of the dragon fire; instead he heard a faintly sound of whispering coming toward them, with daganth and the rest of the daedric force noticing too, getting louder and closer.

Keksis then glanced at daganth as a roar of pain shrieked the air. He saw explosion dusts coming off from the dark dragon, he then saw the Spitfire flying over daganth, dropping a power armor suit onto the group of Daedra, crushing them.

Dusk came soon after, placing a purple dome shield on Keksis, protecting him from harm. Keksis was speechless, wondering why they had come back; it was selfish of them to come back for him, even when he told them to run.

"Why…" Dusk looked back at the injured knight.

"Why did you come back" Keksis said, part of his armor were burned and damage.

"We never leave a wolf behind. And we stay together as a pack" Keksis looked up at the guardian, surprise to hear what Dusk just said.

"Dusk, this is Cloud… That thing is getting back up" Cloud said over the mic. "I'm coming back for one more run. After that I going find- Shit!" Dusk looked up to see fireball being thrown at the spitfire.

"Ugh… It Voss, one of the Daedra commanders; Dusk you got to take him out for me. go, I got Connor back" Keksis grunted, taking out a red potion, drinking it.

Dusk nodded, running to the area the fireball was thrown. He ran across the gray stone ground as smokes crossed pass his helmet, the skies were getting cloudy. Dusk could see drop of waters running down from his helmet, revealing that it was raining.

"Dusk, marking the waypoint" Dusk saw the diamond shape symbol in his HUD, walking toward it.

The freighter started shooting blasters at the dragon, damaging him. Daganth narrow his eyes in anger, whipping the spitfire with his tail. The cargo bay of the ship had a slash across the box, with smoke coming out of it.

Cloud eyes widen in panic, seeing that his ship couldn't take another hit. He starts to land his ship down in the same place he landed before. He quickly went to the cargo bay, fixing a few parts of the ship; pipes, console, and any critical things.

"Good thing the royals aren't in here" He said to himself before running out of the ship.

Connor and Keksis was fighting off the dragon. Connor shooting with his laser rifle and Keksis with his ebony bow was shooting arrows at the dragon's head and limbs.

"Keksis, this isn't working!" Connor shouted, seeing the red laser unable to damage the thick scales of the dragon.

"Distract it, I'll try to find a weak point" Keksis said, dashing around the dragon.

* * *

Dusk reached the location of where the fireballs were coming from. He looked around to find nothing.

"Where is he" Dusk said, lowering his guard. A shadowy figure emerged from cover, approaching the guardian.

"Dusk, behind you!" Dusk turned around just in time to dodge the incoming sword attack, thanks to his ghost warning. Voss growled as Dusk took out his sword, changing the crystal to orange.

"That mortal should have killed you in that disgusting town guardian… Explebo quod coeperat, die!" Voss slammed his sword downward which Dusk easily dodged before having to quickly block multi swings from the daedric.

The weight of the sword fell heavily on Dusk with each attack getting stronger and stronger. At one final hit of Voss sword, Dusk weapon was shattered, pieces of the sword fell onto the floor. The crystal color turned gray. Dusk fell backward on the floor, still holding the hilt of the once exotic sword.

"Dusk, DUSK, wake up!" Dusk shook his head as arc voice could be hear distantly, shock of what occur.

Voss was about to stab dusk though his body. Dusk closed his eyes; waiting for the sharp pain to go through his body, instead… he heard an simbler sound of an hand cannon firing, the sound of the thorn handgun. he looked up to see the sword dropping from the Daedra. Voss stared at his hands as violet flames surrounded him. He bellowed as he incinerated into ashes.

"Dusk!" The guardian turned to the unicorn running to him.

"Dusk, you're alright?" Cloud said, helping him up. He notices the pieces of the swords on the ground, and the ashes, with green glow emitting from it before the wind blewed it away.

"Y-yea… thank for the assist" Dusk said, thinking that Cloud took the shot, instead Cloud face turned into confusion expression.

"What are you talking about, I just got here" Now it was Dusk turn to be confuse. They then notice the gray unicorn walking toward them; he was reloading his deadeyes magnum as a round circular chamber rolled on the floor.

"Who are you" Cloud demanded. The pony looked at Cloud with a straight face. "Mythic Night… And I know who you guys are. Dusk and Cloud, knights of the new Wolves of steels"

Dusk and Cloud stare in shock, "H-how do… you know about-"

"I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain" Mythic pulled out a small cube with strange blue marking, this is when Dusk realized that it was the artifact that Celestia gave him on that mission to the badland. The gray unicorn emitted his horn to the cube before it slowly opened, showing an large dark crystal inside. Lifting it out, he placed it on an staff. The staff had a wooden base; the top with a large dark purple crystal, the bottom was made of metal, making the staff sturdy. He handed the staff to the two soldiers, who inspected it.

"It the only way to defeat daganth… use it well Arctic" Cloud eyes widen, still looking at the staff as Mythic said his real name. Cloud opens his mouth and turned to say something but the gray unicorn disappeared. Cloud placed it on his back, attaching it to his duster strap.

"Dusk, we need to get to the others. And quick" Dusk tapped Cloud, signaling him to follow him. Keksis and Connor were behind a building, hiding from the angry dragon, Connor left side of his armor was torn to pieces. Keksis was clutching his stomach; both injured by daganth attacks. They then saw Dusk and Cloud running to them; joining them to their hiding spot.

"Guys, where were you two?" Connor whisper, keeping it low enough so daganth couldn't hear. Cloud levitated the staff from his back, showing it to the two wolves. "We got this from a stallion name Mythic... he said it the only way to defeat daganth" Cloud explained.

Keksis took the staff, examining it. Then his eyes caught sight of the purple crystal on the staff. "T-This is a Soul crystal… It was used catch the soul of anything living" he exclaimed, giving the staff back to cloud.

"So you're saying that we can capture daganth with this staff" Arc said, Keksis nodded "Yes, but we have to weaken him" He said.

Connor started to stand up "Well about that… we don't have enough firepower"

"Well that suck… we can't use the spitfire, she too damage to do any more runs" Cloud said.

"Say Connor, Didn't you said something about having detonators back on the ship?" The ghost said.

"Well yea, why?" He asked

"Ok how about we use those to weaken him" Arc said.

"No, it too little, beside lasers can't cut it"

Dusk sighed "Why don't we ever get any reinforcement on our missions"

"Uhh, I think you said it too soon" His ghost said "I'm detecting a large aircraft heading this way" Arc said, he looked up with the other soon after. "Those are alliance ships"

They looked at the fog they had come from;a small alliance frigate emerged from the mist with starfighters following.

"Look like he did what I told him" Connor said.

"Arc, get me the captain of that frigate" Dusk ordered, Arc looked down for a second before looking back up to Dusk, splitting into a blue aura with parts of the ghost surrounding it with the round base in the middle.

"This is the CRS vanguard. Identify yourself." The captain voice could be heard from Arc, with static buzzing between the call. "This is Guardian Dusk of the Wolves of steels. Captain, I need you to fire H.E. round on that dragon"

"Roger that guardian… All ship, fire at will" The frigate fired HE missiles at the giant dragon with the fighters jet firing their guns at the creature; Burning his thick scales. The dragon then fell onto the ground, wounded from the explosion.

"Cloud, Go now!" Dusk shouted. Cloud then ran to the dragon, pointing the staff at daganth. The staff then started to emit a strange purple aura, swirling to the dragon. Cloud struggle to stand his ground as the magic from him was also being absorbed into the staff.

Keksis ran to Cloud side, helping and holding the staff with him. Dusk and Connor joined the two wolves. As the last of daganth soul was absorbed into the staff, a large blast knocked the wolves back. Dusk and the other quickly came to their sensed; just in time to see the dragon turn into a skeletal remain; the flesh from the body burning into ashes, the rain and dark clouds cleared the skies.

The skull of daganth was face toward them with the jaw slightly open, as if it was still screaming in pain. Connor and Dusk cheered of the defeat of daganth. Keksis lifted Cloud onto his hooves, helping him to his hooves.

"We did it... We finally defeated daganth!" Dusk praised, dropping to his knees, lifting his arm into the air.

"Why are you being dramatic" Connor asked.

Dusk stood up, dusting the dirt off his body and legs. "I don't know, it just been a long day" Dusk then looked around, looking for something.

"Uhh guys, where the staff" He asked. The other looked around for the scepter. Cloud then found it, laying inches from the dragon skull. Before the unicorn could grab it, an orange aura surrounded the staff. Cloud looked up to see a gray unicorn he had seen before, on top of daganth skull.

"Mythic"

Mythic glanced at Cloud until Dusk, Keksis, and Connor came to his side. Dusk stood in front of the group "What are you planning" Dusk demanded.

"More importantly… what are you going to do with daganth soul" Keksis said next. Mythic pulled the crystal out of the staff, before taking out the cube and placing the soul crystal back in it. "I going to put this somewhere safe… where no-one can ever acquire it"

"We'll find you" Keksis said, Mythic looked back, lilting is horn.

"No… you won't… But I'll find you when the time come" he said before teleporting away with the scepter. The four wolves looked at the place where mythic disappeared before hearing dropship flying overhead.

Three alliance dropships started to land onto the temple grounds, pouring out soldiers out of the ships.

The Wolves standed in front of the coming dropship, landing in front of them, as the ramp fell onto the stone floor; six royal guards stepped out of the ship, making a line for the captain of the guard. Cloud salute the four royals. Keksis had his arm crossed. Connor and Dusk holded their weapons but it was lowered.

"Commander, I may not happy what you done back at the castle… but where are the-"

"We are right here, Captain" Flash turned to his left to see Celestia and Luna, walking toward him, he quickly bowed before them.

"You may stand captain; I'm pleased to see that you came to assist the commander" She said, she then turn to face the four wolves. "Commander; will you be joining us?"

Dusk looked back to his team with Cloud limping toward him. "Well, if the spitfire is still ship worthy, then I think we'll have our chances" Cloud said, wondering his ship is still flying able.

Celestia nodded as she walked into the dropship with Luna and flash following. The wolves then walked to the damage ship. Cloud was in the cockpit checking the ship status. Wires were hanging from the ship, panels from the walls missing or just plainly on the floor. Furniture and crates flipped over, spilling items on the floors.

Connor was in the engine bay, checking the twin turbo thrusters. Keksis was placing fallen items and furniture back in place. Dusk surveying the ship parts and damage. Arc was repairing the ship major circuit and computers. As Cloud started up the ship up; the engine turbine lighted up; emitting a bright blue light inside as the turbine spin around, The lights turned on for the rest of the ships with a few blinking or broken.

Cloud walked to the main hold with Connor walking inside from the corridor, Cloud was standing in the doorway of the ship cockpit.

"She can fly alright" He smiled, happy that the spitfire is capable to fly.


	17. Chapter 16: celebration

Chapter 16

A few days after the battle at the whispering tip mountain, Cloud was awoken by a splash of water on his face.

"GAH" He shouted, coughing. He looked up to see a empty bucket, still dripping with water. behind the bucket was blaze, holding a smirk face on her face.

"Rise and shine Cloud, You have a ceremony to attend" She said, placing the bucket down on the floor.

The unicorn groaned as he fell back onto the bed, pulling the bed cover over him "Ten more minutes" he mumbled.

Suddenly, he fell something grabbing him by his hind leg, being dragged under the sheets, then out of the bed before realizing that his mare friend was dragging him out of the room "Oh no, your not missing this"

* * *

"I can't believe that would we have another adventure here, on Equis" Dusk said, putting engrams and small items into an white color metal backpack.

"Well, that what happen after landing on a planet, Dusk" His ghost said. A knock came from the door, The guardian walked over and opened it to see Connor standing outside.

"Dusk, are you ready?" Connor said. He was wearing a brown duster with metal plating armor within.

"Yea, Where Keksis and Cloud?" He asked, wondering if they are coming or not.

"There coming, Keksis is already waiting for us… But for Arctic…" His eyes slowly narrowed toward the other side of the hallway. Dusk looked at the diction of Connor sight to see Cloud, his mane mess up with Blaze following behind him.

"What happen to you" Dusk said, seeing the mess Cloud was in. The unicorn nodded his head to the side, pointing at Blaze. They then heard footsteps behind, turning to see two royal guards behind them

"Commander, Major. Follow us" One of the guards said, They walked down the hallway until they reached the Courtyard door, where Keksis was waiting, leading on one of the nearby wall.

"There you guys are" Keksis said, getting off the wall and standing in front of the group. The two guards waited patiently by the door, for the four wolves to enter the outside. "Well…are you guys ready to be famous" he said.

"And punching the captain wasn't" Connor laughed, Cloud smirked as a guard looked away, hiding his smile. "Ok, ok enough… so let go, I guess"

The guard nodded, opening the door to the outside; Revealing rows and rows of people, on each side, Citizens to guards of canterlot. At the back of the room were the three alicorn, captain sentry, and a few elites guards.

The wolves walked down the aisle, with cheers and applause from the crowd for them with music of celebration in the background. They walked up the steps to the two alicorn, bowing on their knees.

"You may rise up heroes… Citizen of equestria, we have gathered here to celebrate these soldiers, in defeating an old enemy of equestria; daganth… today, equestria is safe once more from danger, thanks to these four heroes" Celestia announced.

The crowd cheered and clapped for the four heroes victory,

Flash then walked toward the four soldiers, with a unicorn mare guard following him, holding a case.

"I present you four these special gemstones as thanks from us, and the united shield. These gems have powerful magic in them; they are only bound to you, to you personally" She stated.

Luna lifting a gem with her magic to Keksis, holding out his palm, letting his float on his hand for a while before it slowly fall to his hand. The gem was light purple with string of white aura flowing within it. "Keksis, as a friend of me and my sister, and helping defeating daganth, we give you a spark of light" Luna said.

"The speaker would have done it in person, But I was notify that he have some important business to do" Celestia said.

Keksis stared at the crystal before looking back to the two royals. "Thank you, your grace. I will keep this protected" he said, tugging it into his small pouch on his side

"Commander Dusk, this gemstone is a shard of luck; A special element that can improve your chances from danger" Celestia said, giving the Titan a radiant white gem stone. THe white Alicorn finally turned to the unicorn.

"Cloud Spark… I believe that you already have something you wanted for a long time" She said, Cloud looked in confusion.

"Uhh, Cloud… was that always there?" Dusk asked, pointing at his flank. Cloud looked at his flank, gasped as soon he saw his-

" ***Gasp*** Yes, Yes, YES" he squealed "My cutie mark, YES!" He exclaimed. Cloud's cutie mark was a picture of a silver gray shield with a light gray cloud at the bottom, behind the shield. In the front was a steel sword at the middle of the shield, the end of the blade pointing toward the left bottom corner of the shield. Cloud was so excited before blushing; embarrass what he did in front of the crowd, with Celestia and the three other light wielder chuckling or laughing.

The event continued on the castle ground in the courtyard. There were musicals, games, and few-

"Singing! Ughh" Cloud groaned, annoyed by the singing.

"Aw don't be a bumper cloud" The unicorn heard a familiar voice behind him. Cloud turned to be tackle to a hug by a bat pony.

"A-angel? Ho- why are you here" He asked, seeing that it was rare for angel to leave the smuggler den.

"Well I wasn't going to miss this celebration" she said, wrapping one of her hooves around his neck.

"Right… how did you know anyway" He said, Angel remove her hoof from the unicorn.

"You should know that I have some good information about things" She said, shrugging him. He then heard another similar voice calling to him.

Cloud turned to be tackle again; he looked seeing a blue Pegasus coming to him, along with a brown Pegasus with her.

"Congratulation Cloud, also nice cutie mark" Blaze said, hugging him, muzzling his nose. "So Arc… is this your mare friend" Angel assumed

Blaze glanced at the bat pony with a curious, unhappy look. "Cloud… who is this?"

Cloud nervously stood between them, clearing his throat "ahem, uh b-blaze, meet angel. Angel, Blaze" He introduced.

Blaze and angel stared at each other, making Cloud wonder if they're ok with each other.

"Sooo… how long have you known my Coltfriend here" She asked

"Since we were fillies, when we adopted him"

The brown Pegasus tilted his head at them, "Wait, wait, wait… I thought Cloud told me that he was an orphan-"

"OK, solar-how about you get some drinks, And save a spot for me"

"W-wait what-" Before solar could finish his sentence, Cloud pushed him away from the group and toward the bar.

"Phew, that was close" He sighed, Blaze smiled but frowned when she saw Cloud looked down.

"Is something wrong Cloud?" She asked.

He looked up at Blaze and Angel faces before letting out a deep breath "I want to see my family again" He said, seeing that it had been many years after being kidnapped from his town.

"Well, Since you mention that… I went over your family history and- There here in canterlot" Angel said "We can go over and-"

"Please Angel- Take me to them" Cloud begged.

"Ok, Me and Blaze will meet you later… overwise, Have fun" she said, disappearing into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Connor was walking around, exploring the courtyard before walking back inside the castle. Before he can even open the door, he heard a voice behind him.

He turned around to see three guards, including the captain. "Connor, even though you have only joined Dusk squad, we present you this donation for helping them till the end" He handed a large bag to Connor, which sound like a bag of coins inside.

"We notice how you use… well, bottle caps for your money in your area, outside of the guardian city" Flash said, he then saluted Connor before walking away. Then just before he could open the door again, another voice calls for him again. "Ugh, who is it now" he grunted

He turned to his surprise was velvet, the purple unicorn that he met earlier in the day. "Oh, you… what do you want" he scowled.

"I… I want to apologize, of what happen earlier ago today" she said.

* * *

couple of hour earlier

After Cloud and Dusk left the room, Connor narrowed his eyes to the four ambassadors; who had their eyes fixed on him.

"Mister Connor, just so you should know; we would like for you to join the united alliance-"

"Wait? We're letting him join the alliance- AFTER WHAT HE DID TO MY PEOPLE" Azngon shouted. Celestia looked in confusion, along with Andrew and Velvet.

"Azngon, please explain what do you mean" Celestia asked. The dragon snarled as he standed up and pointed at the human. "He attacked and killed my people months ago, WITHOUT mercy" he shouted. Velvet stares in shock, with celestia trying to not be angry.

"Your kinds attacked my settler, More innocent lives would have been lost if I haven't stepped in" Connor said in his defense. Azngon then snarled in anger.

"Your settler attacked us-" Connor then punched the dragon onto the ground, tired of Azngon excuses.

"Y-you dare" Azngon growled. "Connor, Azngon, Stop this!" Velvet yelled.

"Guard! Restrain him" Celestia shouted. As the guards tried to restrain Connor, until they were knocked onto the ground. "As you should know, my settlers are ordinary people trying to live their live, your dragon friend here tried to destroy their town down" Connor said "We're done here" He finally said, beginning to walk out the room.

Before he exited the room, he stopped between the doorway "Miss Velvet, I will consider your offer" He said without turning back, walking out of the room.

* * *

"Oh right… that"

"Look, I just want to say sorry of what happened in there, I shouldn't have-" Connor covers her mouth with his hand. "Relax, It was mostly my fault. For you know, getting into that fight with the dragon" He reassure her, comforting her from her fault. "Besides, I could be good around you by your side" he flirted

Velvet brushed at the comment, looking away. "Oh-uhh… ahem, thanks you… but you're just not my type. But would you like to walk around?"

Dusk and Arc were exploring the courtyard, trying games, tasting food out, or signing autographs. Arc then emitted a small beeping noise, only for a few second.

"Dusk hold up… Dusk, this is important, you know Lord Saladin; the Iron banner handler. He is contacting guardians to come back to earth. We need to go back" Arc said, Dusk stood there in shock.

"Damn… alright, but first let tell the others… you go tell Keksis, I get Cloud" He said, Arc nodded as he went invisible to find the knight

Dusk walked over to the bar where Cloud was drinking some shots of a strange green alcohol with Solar drinking apple cider. After Cloud was finish with his third shot, he notices dusk walking toward him. "Hey, Dusk… how it going" he said, ordering another drink.

"Cloud, can you come over here for a second" Dusk said. Cloud turned around with his mouth full before swallowing it "For what-... ok fine" Cloud started to stand up for the stool, pulling a couple of bits on the counter.

Dusk and Cloud then walked over to the two princesses are with Keksis and Arc. Arc was the first to notice them, with Keksis following after.

"Dusk, your ghost here says you're going back to your city" Keksis said. Cloud looked in surprise "Y-you going back"

"Yea Cloud, I got to go back… just don't go crying in your bed" He joked.

Cloud chuckle, "Ah, in your dreams; just don't worry about it… until we meet again right?" He said

"Yea… fist bump?" He offers, doing a fist bump-... or hoof bump with Cloud. Keksis then took out his hand, shaking it with Dusk's. "Until we meet again Dusk, it was an honor to fight alongside with you" he announces.

"Likewise Keksis… say uh… where Connor" Dusk asked, looking around. Keksis and Cloud stare out into the crowd, unable to find Connor. "I don't know… Did he left somewhere or-"

"Looking for me" They turned to see Connor, standing behind Keksis. "Connor, where you been" Dusk asked

"Places, just some places" he said to them "Although I like that shooting game you have back there"

"Well, anyway… Connor, I'm needed back to earth" Dusk said. Connor scratched his chin for a while, looking at the crowd of human and ponies in the courtyard for a second.

"Yea… I'll meet you at the hanger; I got to… do something" he said, walking back to the fair to find someone… or somepony.

"Commander Dusk, rest assure, that what you did for us… will not be forgotten" Celestia said. "I'll ask Captain Sentry to schedule a departure for you and Connor"

"Thank you… your grace" he bowed. Dusk waved goodbye as he walk away from the two alicorn with Keksis and Cloud following him.

Once they made it to the hanger, they found themselves looking at a hidden object, cover with a large cloth over it.

An alliance engineer came out underneath the cover, wiping sweats from his forehead. He was wearing blue overalls with a white shirt under it. He wore welding goggles; his face was smear with dirt. He took off his goggles from his face. "Alright, that will do it- Oh, Guardian!" The engineer saluted the guardian.

"At ease… uhh, what your name"

"Jacob sir, it an honor to meet you" he said, shaking the guardian hand with both of his hands

"Yea thank, say what are you working on, I'm curious" Dusk said, wondering what is hidden under the cover.

"Well… The shipwright would have given you this back at the tower, but I wanted to give you this now, with a few upgrades" Jacob started to pull the cover off the object. There it was revealed to be an orange ship, with a pointy nose, three engines, and twin cannons.

"This- This is a jump fighter class ship: The Fatal Vision- or what is the prefab of it" He exclaimed.

"Yea, but with a few modification I added" Jacob said, putting tools back into the toolbox.

"It you're now, commander" He said, offering the ship to the guardian. "I- I don't- I'm speechless" Dusk hesitated "Thank you Jacob" he finally said.

Jacob then held out his hand, shaking it with the titan. "Safe travel guardian" He said, walking off.

Dusk stared at the metal unpainted ship, admiring it. He was brought back to reality when Connor punched him on the shoulder.

"Dusk, come on, our flight is leaving" Connor said.

"Yea, yea… but I wouldn't be flying with you"

Connor nodded, noticing the ship behind the guardian.

"Until we meet again" Dusk finally said, teleporting into his ship. It was clean and new, the computer screen flashed on the guardian face with blue lights. The joystick of the Jumpship was a single stick with two handgrips on the sides. There were holographic screens on the sides of the cockpit; showing the stat for the ship, ammunition, and fuels.

The ship started to lift off the ground, hovering. Connor climbed onto a goblin ship, hanging on to one of the railing on the ceiling of the dropship, looking at the two wolves as the door shuted close.

Dusk ship then flew out of the hanger, into the sky with the dropship following soon after.

Cloud and Keksis stood in the hanger until Connor and Dusk ship were no longer seen in the skies before heading back to the castle.

"So what are you going to do now, Keksis?" Cloud asked while walking through the hallway. "I have a lot to learn since my stasis, so I'll back at the archives maybe, or the library"

"Ok… well, see you later Keksis, Also I'll be gone for a few days" Cloud said, spitting up from Keksis.

Keksis snorted "Until the pack reunite again" he said, continuing his way down the hallway before the hall suddenly turned dark, only leaving parts of the corridor visible. A small breeze of air passed through Keksis helmet.

" _KIA_ "

"Long time no see, Keksis"

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, Got caught up with things. I was planning to upload this chapter last week but I gotten sick, then school and the age of triumph stuff. JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER then we'll be on the next story and Dusk story**


	18. Epilogue: Afterparty

**Epilogue**

* * *

"What are you doing here" Keksis demanded.

"I'm curious about this world, I mean... three mortals and one former Dremora lord, defeating one of the councilor- or Was a councilor" she said. Kia wore a long black and red dress, down until her knees. A red hood on her head. She had a dark helmet with a bright blue light shining out.

"I'm only here because the council wanted to thank you, for getting rid of him... permanently"

"We didn't kill him" Keksis argued.

"True, but at least it one less thing the Council have to worry about"

"I still have one question, why did you sent me here"

Kia looked back at Keksis, Some how, he knew she was smiling at him "Because it your destiny" she replied before disappearing into the darkness.

The room slowly turned back to normal, Keksis glanced around, seeing everything in places "What are you planning Kia"

* * *

Dusk looked around in his new ship "Ok, Arc, what do we have"

"According to the Scouts, we have a new type of fallen, Shino and Saladin call them splicers" Arc said, bring up images of fallen, with metal body parts and red wires around them.

"So, old species, new style? Alright then, to the tower, Arc?"

"No, but a group of guardians cleared a temple for saladin, We're going to meet up with Lily and Liara" Arc said as the jumpship jumped out of hyperspace and toward earth, with a few of the tower's faction ships orbiting earth.

"Who is Liara?" A screen on Dusk's right side turned on, showing a awoken female, with silver hair and bright blue eyes. "Liara, Warlock class... specialized in biology and other life forms" Arc said

"Let not... tell her about our meeting with the equestrian"

* * *

Are you sure about here" Angel said, standing in front of a house, in the wealthy area of canterlot. The house was not really big or small, but just right for a family.

"Angel, I havent seen them in... i don't know how many years. This might be my only chance to see them again"

The bat pony gave Arctic a worry look before looking back at the house in front of them, wondering if Arctic's parent remember him still. "Don't worry Arctic, We got your back" Blaze said, standing beside him.

The blue unicorn took a deep breath before exhaling "Alright, Here I go"

...

"Any second now"

...

"Any-"

"OH- just ring the bell!" Blaze said in a annoying and impatient tone, pressing the door bell.

"Wha- B-BLAZE! I wasn't even ready-"

"Hello?" The three ponies saw a mint color Pegasus in front of the door. She was slightly younger then Blaze and Arctic. She had blue cyan eyes and a green mane. A picture of a watering pot, watering a patches of flowers on her flank. "Can I help you?" she said.

Angel was the first to speak up "uh yes, Is there a pony name, Emerald Gem here?"

The mare opened her mouth to speak, but closed when a voice called behind her "Dazzleflash, who is it dear?"

A unicorn mare wearing a checker apron, walked into the living room, holding a serving plate with glasses of lemonade. She had blue mane and green eyes. Her coat was light green. As soon she laid her eyes on the three ponies in front of the door, with Arctic in front. She gasped, dropping the plate and holding one of her hooves on her mouth. The sound of broken glass echoed though the house as she fell onto the ground.

"MOM! Are you Alright?" Dazzleflash shouted, running to her mother side. Emerald lowered one of her hooves down slightly and the other, pointing at the blue unicorn in the doorway with tears in her eyes, managing to gasp out a word.

"A-Arc... Arctic?!"

* * *

 **OH NO, A Cliff Hanger?! HAHAHAHAHA I SO EVIL...**

 **No... no, I not :(**

 **So YES, I'm done with this story (Finally) The next story will come up shortly, Hopefully soon along with Dusk storyline, and how Arc had became a taken ghost. Yes this chapter is short but it the last one anyway. I going to put Guardian Dusk after chapter 2 of the next Sequel. Oh right, Kia is wearing the king fall armor with the ornaments so yea. Alright, Sequel coming soon.**


	19. Chapter 17

Alright, the sequel to "The Rising Light" Has came out (hopefully you like it... hopefully. even though this one was a bit confusing)

Rise of the Wolves

A old threat has risen back up from the depth of the plaguelands, with the fallen salvaging more old and high technology from the golden ages. Will the guardians and their new allies be able to defeat them? Or will they need another help from a unlikely source. (Sequel to The Rising Light)


End file.
